The Wind Alchemist
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: After dying during Kyuubi's extraction, the fox breaks free and wreaks havoc on their world with the other eight bijuu. One wishing him to regain his past glory sends him to a new world to earn himself a new name, but more importantly, friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright, sorry for not updating the Naruto Chronicles but I'm having a little trouble writing right now. To try and appease some of you, this is an old favorite that I am restoring and turning into a new story altogether. Once again, I am sorry for NC not getting updated, but I have two chapters I'm working on along with Blood Naruto and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy all of them.

While the story is going to be deeper and darker then before and hopefully further in detail, it has many different twists then the original and far more angsty. Naruto also is going to be seventeen to the original fifteen he was in the beginning. Names will be presented in western as it doesn't make full sense to use them in eastern. Many of the newer manga additions to Naruto will be added as well as they are worth adding in and I'm doing more research on FMA as I now have DVR and well... It helps... It really does. And finally, I'm going to be doing a little more point of views to show you what is really going on and showing the depths of Naruto's mind.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

(Naruto's point of view)

I've failed everyone. This was not how it was meant to be, is it? Was I suppose to lose everyone that was precious to me and close to my heart? It's not fair that this has to happen to me. God Dammit! Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I know that other people have bad things that happen to them, but the sheer amount of them I have had is truly absurd. The only three people that could ever say they had as horrible lives as I have are no longer amongst the living.

Gaara. He was the first I ever knew to be almost exactly like me down to having a demon within him. We held similar pains but it was the paths we chose that shows how different we truly were. Almost at the same time when he was forced to kill uncle and chose his bloody path, I had the choice of killing a man that had wronged my greatly, but chose to spare him. Four years later we met and fought and I showed him the path I chose, while harder, was the right one. Eventually he came to and began to see that and changed his life for the better. Not that it mattered. Three years later the Akatsuki put an end to him and not even the extra life Chiyo granted him could save him from his date with Death.

Sasuke. He was the first that ever, ever recognized me for who I was and in that alone I still consider him my best friend to this day. He might have become an evil bastard that murdered hundreds in an attempt to achieve his revenge, but he was still my friend even if I did not approve of what he had done. I cannot hold any of that against him as his mind is fucked up beyond all repair from watching his parents die at his brothers hand over and over again. If I was in his shoes, I too would have chosen the same path to kill that desolate bastard. He is the only person that I have ever known that life can be considered to be worst then mine. But it was because of this that he died after he succeeded in killing his brother as he crossed that bastard Madara.

Yugito. I miss you the most out of all three of them, my love. Not just because you were my fiancée, but because you were the first to ever show me what love was. While your life was the most gentle of the four of us, it was still far more horrible then most people can imagine. Even with all that happened to you, you still showed my kindness and treated me like I should have been for all my life. You gave me a true reason to fight on and continue even if all hope was lost. When I lost you, I almost lost everything I held dear.

I'm sorry for destroying your village, but when I reached the Cloud and I found our daughter's corpse sprayed on the walls I couldn't control myself. I tore it down, flash by flash. Nothing was left other then bloody corpses of anyone that tried to stop me, not that they could. In my enraged state I had tamed my four tail stage and had complete control of what I did. Their blood stained my hands as I ripped their throats out, tore off their heads, plucked out their hearts and other gruesome deaths I cannot fathom at the moment.

I also knew you were seeing another by your scent, but I could not hold that against you as you had only known me for a short time and the distance between us caused a rift. How I knew was because you were only a few months pregnant and the last time I had been there was nine months. Sadly, I knew who it was all along and I did not let that bother me, even if it was killing me inside that I wasn't the only one in your heart. Kirabi did come after I destroyed the village, but he only pitied me before knocking me out as Sasuke arrived. When I awoke, I learned he was dead too as Hachibi was extracted from him. Sasuke had left me as he wished for me to mourn knowing of your importance to me. That is when I snapped and had lost my mind.

Before your two deaths, I had lost many others that were important to me and even after I lost more important people. But that was just it; they were important, not vital. I could lose them and I would be alright, but without you three it meant nothing as you were so like me. Sure, they helped me see that I could live without you and eventually brought me back into the light, but that was soon taken care of as I was plunged back into darkness.

Jiraiya's death was all it took to bring me back to insanity. He had died for me, to protect me! How am I suppose to feel about that after two of my most precious people die and the third one was working with the group seeking to kill me! I was dragged into the darkness once more but once more I was pulled out thanks to the great toads, Pa and Ma. Strange names, but they taught me the ways of the toad and how to use the Sage form like Jiraiya and my father did.

Oh, that almost was the straw that made me lose my mind entirely and become a ravenous killing machine. The man I held up with such veneration for was the same man that anathematized me to the depths of hell with this fox demon. While it figured he had to be my father, it made me angrier that he left me absolutely nothing in his will and in fact had stated that his wealth be spread amongst the village that ever so treated me nicely for giving them wealth. Oh well, it won't be long before I meet him so I can rip his face off and show him the truth of what he did to me!

Sigh... At least the toads forsook him after hearing of my life and even went so far to wipe his name of the summoning contract. They would have done the same for Jiraiya, but he at least made a conscious effort to better my life and train me and even went so far to teach me both my father's jutsu, which he oh-so stated that he didn't want me to learn as he wanted me to 'gain my own strength and not inherit it'. I spent a year with them and we did not come to the aid of Konoha when Pein leveled it to the ground. Most of the civilians survived thanks to Tsunade, but she was so vulnerable afterwards that Pein had easily killed her.

Learning that Kakashi, Sakura and Shizune died there as well had left me in a pathetic state. Seventeen times, I counted, that I tried to kill myself during my stay with the toads. The fox no longer even tried to heal me or escape as every time we met, I frightened it. That is how unstable I have become. Not even the fox will stand in my way any longer and will let me do what I will. After the last time, they sent me out into the world once more in an attempt to get over my mental illness by having me fight for my life.

It worked too. Sasuke death didn't affect me too much when I learned about it because I was fighting for my life. Pein quickly found me, but with my new strength, he was not able to last five minutes against me as I smashed all six of his heads in before destroying the scroll that kept the real Pein alive. The blue haired woman didn't even stay around to mourn as I attempted to kill her as well, along with anyone that got in my way. I had become a monster, like the thing inside of me.

It wasn't until Itachi came back from the dead that I regained my mind. The raven he had me swallow had not been for power, but for sanity. He feared for my sanity and put his own counter measures to make sure that he would play a role in recovering my mind. Guess it takes one insane person to cure another as there was no doubt the Uchiha was far more insane then I was. Then again, he was ordered to murder his family and to keep his brother alive to harvest his eyes. In truth, Konoha got what it deserved as it was founded on betrayal. Somehow, I wasn't surprised seeing what I had to go through because of the village.

Nevertheless, he and he alone had set me on a better path then the one I was heading down. I began to recover lost fragments of my mind when I ran into some old friends of the wandering Konoha tribe as it was now called. I had forgotten everything that it meant to be a shinobi of the leaf and began to take it to heart once more.

Just as I was learning, Madara struck with his full force and wiped out every single person out. I fought him to my full extant and came out victorious, but at a price. I had no energy left or the will to continue. I was easy pickings for Kisame and Konan, who were now the last of the Akatsuki and were still going to carry out their plan even though Zetsu left as there was no longer a reason to continue without Madara.

So that is how I am here now, having the fox extracted from my gut. He isn't enjoying this even though he has already admitted to me that it is better then being stuck within an insane ningen like me. Hmp. He did not need to state the obvious as I already knew I was insane. I knew I was soon as this entire mess started. I had to admit, I was in pain as they pulled the fox out, but I had gone through worse. Hell, they didn't even bind me to do this as they knew I was willing. I wanted death as I had admitted that to Madara but could not give my life to another without a fight.

My vision darkened and I know they aren't close to finishing the process. Hell, they hadn't even removed two full tails and I was dying. Hah! They are going to die as Kyuubi will be freed at this rate. And without Madara, they can't control him. Oh, irony has its perks and for once it is working out for me. I die and the Akatsuki gets anally raped by Kyuubi for trying to control the nine bijuu. Can't have it any better with my tragic life. This is as good as it goods and I'm going to make the best of it while I can.

I laugh as they scream in horror as the fox breaks the seal. I know I am already dead, but somehow I am laughing. My heart isn't even beating yet I'm still laughing as the fox rips them to shreds like they were chew toys. I don't know what took over me. Was it another demon that was allowing me to laugh at the bloody mess of the Akatsuki or was I just letting go of all my pent up emotions after seventeen years of bottling them in? Kyuubi turned to me and attempted to kill me, but some sort of shield protected me from the fox. I heard him mention something about the Gods, but I could not understand too much of him as finally I was beginning to fade from this world as I should have been five minutes ago.

Suddenly I hear many roars and unearthly screams along with massive amounts of power being release. I know it is the other bijuu and Kyuubi was the one to release them. I know what they are going to do, but with my dying body I really can't do a thing. The insane portion of my mind asks me why I care, but I refuse to answer it. Giving it an answer only empowers its control over me. But then again, does it matter? I am dead after all. It is only a matter of time before I'm in the otherworld and placed in Heaven or the Underworld.

I can no longer see, but now I know they are gone. All but one. I can still sense one, but I can no longer sense which one it is or how powerful it was so I could have a clue which one would be devouring his body. I felt my life force draining, but to my surprise, I heard a woman's voice echoing in my ears as darkness clouded my vision. "You are one with the darkness, but it shall not claim you. Not yet. You have much value and have use for other worlds besides this one. It is within my power to spare you this time, so I will as I am sorry for what has happened to you. Live... And enjoy what you could not enjoy in this world."

Suddenly, I found myself in a world of devoid of all life. White was all that I could see. Great, maybe I'm in Limbo. I guess they thought this would be my version of hell. Eh, at least they know how to hurt me correctly then if they are going to torture me. Okay, what is with this gigantic door that just appeared in front of me? It seems ancient and could break if I struck it hard enough, but something tells me this door is very steady. Maybe this is the door that will lead me to the after life. Maybe they're all on one plain?

Eh, might as well open it. Have nothing better to do after all, I'm dead. Funny, this wasn't how I pictured death to be at all. It is, kind of quiet and nice. I always pictured it to be spiraling in nothingness for all eternity, but I can't complain. Damn this door is heavy. How in the hell does this thing open? Is it telling me I'm not ready to cross over? Well that's bull shit. I'm dead; I should be allowed to join the rest in the after life.

The door suddenly swung open and I barely jumped back in time to avoid having my face broken. I wonder how that would feel like when you are dead as it was a very painful experience while alive. Wait, I thought that in death you couldn't feel pain or anything like that? ...Huh, this is odd. It seems that the gate is beckoning me into it. Now I'm really wondering if I should go. This plain looks like its more enjoyable then that one. Must be the Underworld... Well, crap. The fox's screws me once more. Let's see what its... "NO!"

"No... No... NO! This can't be right! Why is everyone here?! Chouji! Hinata! Ino! Kiba! Shino! Shikamaru! Sakura!! Old man!! Oba-chan!! Ero-sennin!! Shizune!! GAARA!! SASUKE!! ...No... God no... Not you two... No... this isn't right... WHY?! GODDAMMIT WHY?! NOT ALL OF THEM DESERVED THIS FATE YOU BASTARDS! IS IT ME YOU WANT?! ....FINE, TAKE ME AND RELEASE THEM! THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HERE! TAKE MY DAUGHTER AND HER MOTHER AND GET THEM THE FUCK OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

I watch as hands blacker then any black I had ever seen before shot out from inside the gate and gripped my extremities and wrapped around my torso. It seemed they had heard my plea and I would be sacrificed for my child and her mother. They pulled me into the gate with speeds beyond what I can believe. I can see beady little eyes attached to the beings as they tried to rip off my limbs for their own. I see the others look at me with sorrow in their eyes, but then I see my father standing by a red haired woman. I instinctively know that woman is my mother and I try to call out to her. "Mother?!"

She hears me; I know she does as she looks at me with tears welling up within her eyes. She wants to speak, but then I see why everyone here had not done so. These black creatures had taken something from everyone whether it is an eye or a leg. And they had taken my mother's tongue. Rage courses through my body as I call upon my power. I know I don't have any in this world, but it was coming nonetheless. Suddenly a pitch black scythe dropped and cut me off from the black creatures.

On instinct I grabbed the weapon and slice the minions and on touch they are absorbed into the blade and it grows darker. The minions run scared as they see the weapon as if it wielded some sort of power over them. I turned back to my friends and family with the scythe firmly in my grip. I want them out of here and into a better place as they deserve it. I might not, but at best I'm getting my mother and my daughter out of this place.

But before I could act, I feel things entering my mind as something is pulling me away from them. Images flash through my mind and I don't know what they are about. I try to get rid of them and try to reach out for my family, but I could not as I was being pulled harder by the omnipotent force then I was before. I knew it had to be a God that was pulling me back as there was nothing else that could keep me away from doing what I knew was right. I screamed for my mother and daughter over and over again, but only my mother responds with a small, sad smile and I hear her voice for the first time as if one of the creatures had given her tongue back. "Live my son. This is where we live now; you still have your life."

I feel tears streaming from my eyes at her statement. I redoubled my efforts to reach them, but I could not. I screamed their names until I could see no more. All I have left now... Is nothing.

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

In a large desert, a small blonde haired teen was walking along side a giant suit of armor and a large, ripped man. While this was out of place in any world, it was a normal day for the two brothers and their muscled guard.

To many people's surprise, the one in the armor was only a child at heart. While this was surprising, many more would be surprised that he was twelve yet he sounded eight. And there were many that would think the one wearing the suit of armor was insane as they were in a desert, however it wasn't because he had no body and was attached to the suit through his soul. His name was Alphonse Elric, the younger of the brothers Elric.

The tinier of the two brothers was wearing a red trench coat over his black sleeveless shirt and leather pants. He had a pair of white gloves but the odd pocket watch hanging just inside his pocket watch caught many people's attention as that was the symbol for a State Alchemist. He had a quite vicious and short temperament and wasn't afraid to scream obscenities at those who angered him and attempt to attack them. His name was Edward Elric, the elder and least responsible of the brothers Elric.

And finally the large man walking besides them was thoroughly chiseled and considered by most to be overly buff. He was almost completely bald except for the little lock of blonde, wavy hair on the top of his forehead. His eyes seemed to sparkle and give off a frightening gleam like that could rival Gai's. And it didn't help his case that he liked to flaunt his muscles around in questioning manners. His name was Major Armstrong, a hero of the Eastern Rebellion despite the horrible truth of what happened.

After about twenty minutes of walking aimlessly through the desert, the larger of the two brothers spoke in what seemed to be a young boy's voice. "Brother, it seems like we are walking in circles and it is only going hotter as the sun is almost on top of us. I think we're lost."

"Al, we're not lost... We're being forced to walk like this... We're caught in some sort of illusion." Edward answered in a deeper voice then his body looked as his eyes looked around for the culprit at fault. "I've noticed this for a while as we should be out of the desert by now and we keep passing that same sand dune over and over. I'm letting the one think he has us in his grasp while trying to find him. So play along, got it Al?"

Alphonse nodded as he caught onto what was going on and played his part. He knew his brother would get them out of this mess; it was only when that was the problem. If they didn't get out soon, his brother would dehydrate and Major Armstrong would have to find the one using the illusion while he worried about his brother. Turning to the said Major, he noticed that Armstrong was nodding as he was searching for the ones responsible for this himself. "Don't worry yourself young Alphonse. We should be out of here and in Central in no time."

Feeling a little better as he knew Armstrong would come through if Edward couldn't; he kept his cool as he kept a watchful eye just to make sure they didn't miss the culprit at hand. Of course as he was searching, he caught a glint of a strange gleam. It was as if someone else in the desert was wearing a shiny metal object. Poking both his brother and Armstrong to take a look, both caught it and all three were quickly on what they believed to be the cause of their entrapment.

However they found a blonde haired teenager wearing an orange jumpsuit with black sleeves on his jacket and what happened to be a pitch black scythe besides him. They noticed the lack of sand on his clothes and his pale complexion despite the heat of the desert leading them to believe he was dropped off. Armstrong was quickly on his knees and checking if he had a pulse before nodding to himself feeling a slight one. "Alphonse, I need the canteen. He's dehydrated and won't make it long without some water in his system."

Al didn't even need the explanation as he already pulled the canteen from his hatch and handed it to Edward, who was feeding it gently to the unconscious teen's mouth. They all saw his eyes flicker as the water entered his system, but they closed once against as he did not have the strength to keep them open. From around them, the scenery began to flicker in and out before fading away leaving them to see that central was not too far away. Edward narrowed his eyes at this, but Armstrong did not as he picked up the orange wearing blonde and put him over his shoulder while holding the scythe in his other hand. "Hm, it seems whoever it was that was holding us in the illusion wanted us to find the boy. Nevertheless, we need to get him to the hospital right away."

Neither Alphonse nor Edward could argue with the Major at that point. The unconscious blonde was far paler then natural and he just looked like he needed medical attention. Without wasting a second, they were chasing the surprisingly fast Major through the desert as he set the pace to a hospital.

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

Floating in darkness still huh? Figures that I wouldn't be allowed to live a normal after life. God, what did I do to deserve such punishment? Can I honestly be told for once? It is getting ridiculous with all the crap that happens in my life. Is it wrong of me to ask for one little thing in return for going through all that I have done? ...Sigh... I guess it is. I guess I have to wait this out... And maybe when it is all over I can see my little girl again and mother again...

"And what will that do, human."

I heard the voice, but looking all around, I could not find it. All there was darkness. A never ending void with no chance of escape. But the voice echo's through me as if it around her, but has no point of origin.

"Seeing them again will only cause you pain. Nothing can change the fate of the dead permanently... Except one thing in this world. I brought you here to find that object, the Philosopher's Stone, and if you find it, I will bring your daughter back with it. However, it is being hunted by despicable people that desire what should not be attainable. While what you want is selfish too, boy, it is something that was wrongfully taken from you and something you deserve. There are, however, good people searching for it as well with goals like your own. You need to distinguish who is who and take your side in the conflict before it is over."

My eyes narrowed as I heard the voice. I could now tell it was obvious a female speaking and her voice was familiar, I just couldn't place it. I continued to look around the area, searching for the voice until, out of nowhere, a shadowed body formed in front of my eyes. It had a feminine shape, but other then the gold pupils with dilated iris in the center I was unable to distinguish any key features. After looking at her body for a moment, my eyes found their way to hers as I spoke in as a control voice as it was physically possible for me to speak. "And... If I were to do this... What would you get out of it? No one does anything for free."

All I heard was a laugh from the shadowed figure as she sauntered her way towards me before pressing her ample chest to mine and looked me straight in the eyes with her demonic ones. I was no fool. I knew she was one of the nine, but I was sure she wasn't the fox and that was the only that was keeping me alive right now. "Oh you will learn soon enough, my young prince of the leaves. However without the fox within you, you won't have her abilities to sustain you in battle. However I've taken it upon myself to give you some of my Gods power. I hope you enjoy your scythe, boy."

Something was wrong and I knew it. She wasn't tell me and I wanted to know what was going on now. More then that, I wanted to know why I was so familiar with her actions as they made me feel at ease and few could me make feel that. I just saw her smirk as my mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out who she was before she shut my brain down with a quick kiss to my lips. "Now, now. Don't go thinking too much otherwise you'll short circuit your little brain my Naruto. As I said, you will learn who I am and what I want soon enough... Now... AWAKEN!"

Then as if it never happened, light flooded my vision.

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

"I'm not sure he's going to wake up soon brother." Alphonse spoke as he stood next to the window, sulking that they weren't outside on a gorgeous day like this. While his brother was on duty, it was to do research on the philosopher's stone and since they had just spoke to Marcoh, they were suppose to look up some books he wrote and find what he left in them about the stone. Still, that meant getting up and walking in the sun to get to Central Library.

"Come on Al; just wait a little longer will ya? Hell, even the Colonel having patience... Why the hell are you here again along with Hughes, Mustang?" Edward spoke in a relax tone even as he lay down in his now reclining chair, thanks to alchemy. He knew this annoyed them to no end and he loved to put a frown on Roy's face as much as he could. He rather have his fist in his face, but a frown would have to suffice while on duty as punching your superior officer often had bad results. In this case having his ass deep fried and smothered in flames would be a quick and painless sentence.

Mustang twitched at Fullmetal's tone of voice and reclining chair. Not only that, he had to inquire why he was here as even he really didn't know. All he knew was that the Fuhrer wanted him to look over him and find out what he could as the circumstances of finding him were quite extraordinary. While he understood Hughes was here as he was the head of the Investigations Division and good at putting together the clues, he did not understand why he had to be here. And damn Hughes was pissing him off with that picture of his daughter. He had seen the girl over a thousand times already, did he need to see her more! "I don't know Fullmetal. I could ask you the same question, but I already know why you are here... And Hughes, if you don't... ...Al. Did you just meow?"

Somehow, someway, the metal boy found away to blush as he began to try and cover up his chest. Three collective beads of sweet were rolling down the back of Edward's, Hughes' and Roy's head as they instantly figured out what was going on. So being his brother, Edward scrunched up his face as he looked over has brother. "Al, please tell me you don't have another cat in your armor."

"NO!" Alphonse waved his hands in front of him wildly while trying to make an innocent face with his metallic face. Somehow, he managed to do so, defying all the laws of nature in the process.

Placing his hand over his face as he looked at his brother, Edward let out a deep sigh before holding out his hand. "Give it here Al. You know we can't keep it and now trying to tell me otherwise. We don't have the time to take care of a small animal, but I will find him a good home."

"Alright brother..." Alphonse sighed as he knew his brother was right. He pulled his hatch open to reveal a small black cat with a white ring of fur around its neck and dazzling gold eyes. The said cat meowed louder as Al was about to reach down and pick him up when the cat suddenly jumped out of his armor and onto the hospital bed and began circling around and embedding itself into the now roused ex-jinchuuriki. This caught all four off guard, but none more so then Alphonse as he reached for the cat. "Ah! Sorry about that..."

"It's fine." Naruto spoke in blank tone that revealed nothing about the blonde. He looked at the cat and noticed its gold eyes, but paid it no heed as many cats had the same colored eyes as the demon he was talking to only moments before. His cold, electric blue eyes scanned all four of them and made notes as he analyzed them for possible threats. Knowing he wasn't in any immediate danger, he slowly stroked the cat's head and spoke in the same emotionless tone. "So why exactly are all of you here? I doubt it is all because you found me in the middle of a desert."

His tone caught them all off guard; however, Mustang was able to quickly identify the teen's problems and quickly filed them under traumatic events. Pushing his elbow into Hughes gut for him to answer his question as he was the one suppose to be gathering information as Ed and Al were only there to check if he was okay.

Understanding what the elbow was for, Hughes nodded as he turned to the blonde haired teen and took a serious pose. That lasted for about five seconds as Hughes went into his father mode and decided to show another his beautiful daughter, Elisa. "You see! This is my daughter Elisa! Isn't she the most gorgeous girl you have ever seen! Oh see is only three now and is learning how to speak full sentences! Oh, she makes me so happy!"

Naruto's body froze as he saw the picture of the girl. He had nothing against her and had to admit she was cute, but it was what he could see about the picture that was frightening him. Instead of seeing Hughes' daughter smiling and hugging a teddy bear, he saw his young daughter holding a bottle of milk in the arms of her blonde haired mother. Tears began to stream from his face as his body began to curl into his and away from the infectious Hughes. Then it happened. He saw the body of his daughter slain and her blood and guts splattered along the walls of the house. His body began to quake as he mumbled her name over and over as the cat jumped off his lap and hissed at the now surprised Hughes.

Mustang quickly pulled Hughes back having seen reactions like this and once having one like this before, he calmly assess the situation before pushing the button as there was nothing that could be done at the moment. A nurse quickly rushed in along with a doctor and the two began working on the struggling shinobi and he led the four out of the room before turning to Hughes with his eyes burning in anger. "Under no circumstances are you to ever do that near him again, Lieutenant! Do your job; that is all that is asked of you! We don't know a thing about him and for all we know he could have a phobia of children! Now get your act together, please. ...I'm going to go for a walk and think about what's going on. I'll be back in ten."

As Maes looked solemnly at the ground, Roy slowly took a stroll around the hospital as he thought about what he saw in the room. The eyes alone told him the story and he was frightened at what he saw. _'That boy knows more horrors then I can even imagine... To be frightened at the image of a girl... That is something else entirely. I've never seen anything much less heard of something like that without the person having a fear of children of the opposite sex. And it seemed before he was frightened he was reminiscing... Damn, not even a full fledge adult yet and having that sort of life... And I thought I had it bad...'_

Walking around for a moment more, he returned to the room to see both Edward and Alphonse sitting on the bench with somber faces as Hughes leaned against the wall oppose to them. Sighing to himself, he walked over to Hughes and leaned against the wall next to him and shaking his head. "Sorry, I was reacting to the situation as called for. However that was still an order, but let me handle trying to get him to speak. Somehow, I think I can relate to him more."

He could see the questioning gazes of both Ed and Maes, but he shook his head as he looked at the door quietly, waiting for the doctor and nurse to come out and give them a diagnosis. It still was a whole twenty minutes before both the doctor and nurse came from the room tired and a little banged up. Wanting the report, Mustang headed over to the doctor, who was thoroughly tired and just wanting to get home as he tired, looked up at him and sighed. "We went into a state of shock and we injected him with fifty CCs of Sodium Pentothal to put him asleep until our psyche specialist can take a look at him. Surprisingly all it did was calm him down from his shock. We still would have given him another fifty to up the dosage if he hadn't _convinced us_ he didn't need it."

Mustang didn't like how he emphasized the last part, but he had to credit the doctor as he was irritated and tired as well as a little beat up. Not wanting him to bother him longer, he decided to wrap this up quickly. "Can we go back in and continue?"

Getting the doctors permission as he motioned for him to go in, he did so and was quickly followed by Edward, Alphonse and Hughes. They were treated to the same sight they first saw Naruto when he woke up as the black cat with a white ring around its neck purring away in the shinobi's lap, who was automatically stroking the cat's spine. There was a long, awkward pause until Naruto broke with his slightly dark tone. "... Seeing that you are here again... Will you please get to the point?"

Having called himself as the one to do the investigation now, Roy sighed as it was going to be a long day filled with having to deal with angsty teenagers. While he knew Edward had a good reason and this blonde haired teen more then likely did, he was sick and tired and having to be the one to put up with them. "Can you drop the attitude? I'm sorry for my partner's irresponsibility, but he has an eccentric personality like that and does this to us all the time."

"My condolences for that... However, if you have a problem with my personality... If you lived the life I've had, you would have killed yourself by now, so fucking get over it and ask what you got to ask or get the hell out." Naruto answered in a darker voice as his electric blues hues darkened at his statement as his face hardened.

Everyone was caught off guard as they already learned a good detail about his life in one simple statement. His voice and face told years of hardship far beyond any of their comprehension. Quickly pulling himself together as he had a pretty horrible past himself, Roy tilted his head at the affirmation of his statement before returning to his regular, stoic self. "Alright, that is fine. We, however, do need to know why we found you in the desert? Not only that, but there was some sort of illusion that had allowed the two Elrics here..." Roy motioned over towards both Edward and Alphonse, "That only stopped when they found you. We figure that you have to know something..."

"Nope. I can't explain a damn thing as I severely suck at genjutsu and couldn't cast one if my life depended on it." Naruto interrupted making them wonder what in the hell genjutsu were. Feeling out of place already and knowing this wasn't his home world, Naruto sighed as he leaned back against his tilted bed. "A genjutsu is a powerful illusion that the people of my old village can cast to hide themselves, trick their opponents or make them feel intense pain… An area I am absolutely dismal in at best. So I cannot help you if some sort of illusion led you to me as it is not my doing."

As Roy was twitching from the sarcasm laced in Naruto's voice and refrained from slipping his glove on and snapping, Alphonse blinked, another abnormality of nature he was able to perform in his suit of armor. So his brother and Armstrong were right when someone had caught them in an illusion, they just had the wrong person. "So there was someone else out there. I knew it!"

"Bravo. Did you just find that out yourself, metal face?" Naruto responded sarcastically as he was about to clap for him. Just as he did, a burst of wind centered from his clap caught a hold of everyone and blew them back with the only ones that were able to hold their ground were Naruto himself and Mustang. Soon as the burst of wind ended, Naruto was the first to speak in a heated tone. "And what the fuck was that?! I've been clapping seventeen years and that has never once happened before until I come to this God-forsaken place!"

As Ed quickly jumped up and attempted to strangle Naruto for catching them off guard, Roy gripped him by the back of his coat as he thought for a moment. Once he was finished, he purposely sneezed into Edward's hair having the short blonde's rage turn to him as he was still focused on Naruto, therefore able to ignore him. "You don't know what alchemy is, do you?"

"Al-key-me? Hell no! Never heard of it unless its something like chakra, which somehow I really, really doubt it is." Naruto answered in his still sarcastic tone as he searched around the room, looking for his clothes. He really wanted out of here and knew he was more then capable of taking care of himself at the moment. Seeing that his stuff was situated in the room, he had a feeling the guys in the blue military fatigue knew where it was. He knew without a doubt they were part of the military from the patches on their shoulders and chest and finally that two of them were dressed exactly the same.

Mustang frowned hearing this as he had never heard of chakra actually being used since the days of old when alchemy became a more followed field then technology and chakra. Something was going on and he was going to find out what, but before he could continue, Edward beat him to the punch. "Alchemy is difficult to explain, so its best left for the books as there are many different kinds of it but they are all based on a few principles. I've seen someone else use the air with their alchemy... But unlike them you didn't need a seal to use it... Just like me... ...When did you see it?"

While Roy was angered that Fullmetal interrupted him, he was also wondering what it was. However, Naruto understood as his eyes narrowed as he noticed the slight gleam of metal coming from his arm, knowing something was wrong. "Hmp... If it is the Gate of the Underworld your talking about... Yeah, I saw that wretched place right before passing through it and ending up here."

Edward narrowed his eyes at the name he called it, but he knew it had truth to the statement as the dead did live in the Gate of Truth. But what he said about passing through it was something he was not counting on. But this time before he could ask, Mustang interrupted him as he broke up the conversation. "That is enough for now. We got what we came here to learn. However, in the mean time mister..."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto plainly answered. He knew his father's name, but refused to use it as the bastard left him with nothing. His mother did as well, but she had nothing to give so there was a difference other then her medical jutsu and he really couldn't use that type of jutsu.

Nodding to himself at his name, Mustang continued where he left off. "However, Uzumaki, we will have you under close watch for now as something about this entire situation is off and I want to know what. Edward will be your guard for now until I can get back to Central and get you some better company as Fullmetal isn't entirely stable. Now I need to go and report this with Hughes, Alphonse, keep your brother in line."

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE WILL YOU?!" Edward ranted as he was just about to jump up and punch Mustang in the face.

With a slight nod in understand, Naruto watched as Roy left with Maes leaving a fuming Edward and a dead panned Alphonse. Once the door was closed, the short blonde was pacing around the room while ranting about how he was going to pound the Flame into the ground making Naruto raise his eyebrow at him before sighing out loud as he looked over at him. "Hey shorty, will you shut the hell up? I'm tired here and want to rest but with you spouting off about your Colonel every second makes that kind of difficult."

As Edward tried to blow up at the bedded Uzumaki, Alphonse grabbed him and nodded. "Sorry about my brother... He has an explosive temper and a height complex, especially with me being bigger then he is even though I'm younger." Of course this just sparked another fury of rants from Edward which in turn made both Naruto and Alphonse sweat drop at the scene. "Um... I'll just take him outside. My name is Alphonse by the way and my brother is Edward, nice to meet you."

Naruto only tilted his head in their direction for confirmation as he was not interested in talking very much. While the anesthetic had not worked on him it did make him a little drowsy and seeing that his reserves weren't filling as fast as they normally would, he knew he needed rest. Then again without Kyuubi he knew he was going to be more vulnerable and unable to rely on his fast regeneration as much even though he could still tell that his body knew how to heal itself with its own chakra.

Seeing that the brothers had walked outside, he pressed the button on his bed and lowered it a little so he could lay back. He still was automatically stroking the cat's spine, which in turn made him wonder why he was doing so. Looking down at the cat, he smiled a little as it looked up at him before shaking his head. He knew that the image of cats should be haunting him, but then again he did love the animal so it was hard to tell. "Well little girl, I guess your mine now. Eh, I should name you... Nightingale."

A rare smile graced Naruto's lips as the cat purred at its name. Petting it a few more times, he leaned back against his bedding and closed his eyes. "Good night, Nightingale."

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

It was night time and I was wide awake. I wasn't sure why, but I felt something was going to happen and I needed to be up for it. I could see Nightingale sleeping peacefully on my lap and I would leave her there as she was comfortable. I really didn't want to check if it was a male or female, so calling it a girl for now would work as most the cats I've known have been female.

My mind wonders to my deceased fiancée as I think of this. I knew something was off with her when I first met her, but I still got involved and ended up falling for her. Or at least I think it was her. All her friends had told me she seemed to be a different person when I was around and her eyes had a different gleam and it was something they were not sure about. I asked her about it on multiple occasions, but she never once cracked and told me not to worry, my Naruto.

Before I could even begin to connect the dots as to what was going on, I hear foot steps heading towards my room. I would have believed it to be a nurse, however, it wasn't a light tapping but a loud thud leaving me to believe it was probably another military man. Hearing the soldier in front of the door salute the man and call him Fuhrer, I know this man has much importance as he walks into my room. He was a tall man and had a dark skin, but his face had warmth to it that made me feel a little calmer about being in the room with him. However, the feeling I got when I was around him was that off death.

I notice the Colonel was besides him with my equipment, but with a spare military fatigue as well and I could only guess as to what they wanted. They wanted me to join. While it was tempting, there was something off about this entire thing and I needed to know what was going on. But before I could even move my lips, the man known as the Fuhrer spoke in a rather docile tone for his size. "Relax young man. I've come here to make you an offer. Colonel Mustang here has already seen your skills first hand an I believe them to be adequate enough to offer you a position as a State Alchemist."

"What are the benefits?" I hear myself asking them. I would have normally never even dreamed of joining another military, but I also know there are always benefits for doing so and being in a new world without knowing the layout of the land was a hindering factor.

Mustang was the one that stepped forward to speak for the Fuhrer, who only smiled at me as Roy answered my question. "Besides having three square meals a day, you are allowed into all the libraries here in Central and other headquarters to research the field of your choice. Also you are allowed complete freedom within the laws of the state outside of your missions. And finally as the Fuhrer requested that you work under him, you are given the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and allowed into some of the more classified files. Now, what say you?"

It was obvious that Mustang did not like what was going on and I couldn't blame him. He was already being given a rank just below him and I hadn't even been interested in joining the military until just now. Something was going on and the best way to find out was from within. "I wish to join and I have chosen my field. I want to research and seek the Philosopher's Stone."

The Fuhrer only smiled at me as I said this. "Done."

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

**A/N2:** There is the first chapter of The Wind Alchemist. I know it does seem a lot like the remade start of Search for the Philosopher's Stone and I admit it does have a similar starting theme, but it will not end up being the same story. However I am building it from the ruins of the said story so it of course is going to have similarities. I'm going through this story right now as it is on my mind, Fullmetal Alchemist is being shown on Adult Swim once more and that both my Naruto Chronicle chapters are giving me some grade A trouble.

Now, I know some of you are wondering why I did some of the things I did that have serious alter the story from the original story. The answer is simple, plot device. Many others are wondering why I changed the story altogether and that answer is simple. The Search for the Philosopher's Stone was never what I really, really wanted it to be. I could say all these things about it; however the easiest way to say it is that the story wasn't strong enough on its own. Other then that, if you have any questions, please leave them in a review. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright… Seeing how much quick success this story has compared to its predecessor and I'm having trouble with a lot of my other stories and none with this one, I'm updating it. For all your question and answers about the last one, I'm not going to give answers away that revolve around the plot. As such, those that put the clues together last chapter, you are correct but some of you put an extra dot in the equation. Yugito's cheating should have been explained within those clues and those that did not catch them, read over the first chapter again. If you've done that, you've figured out the pairing and this chapter solidifies that.

As for the insanity, its not random word insanity, but it isn't Itachi like wanting to rip his brother's eyes out for harvest psycho. I'm going for a more practical, mild psychosis (Delusion of the mind) along with some PTSD (If you don't know what this is, it is stated in second paragraph) as they are the most realistic to have due to his past. Anyways, here is the next chapter of The Wind Alchemist.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

I'm still not sure what I got myself into. Three days have passed since I accepted the Fuhrer's offer and I have to admit the man is quite generous. He gave me the days off so I could have my psyche checked along with supplying me with all the research material I needed along with a book of basic Alchemic knowledge. I still know he is up to something, but so far I'm indebted to him for being a good man to me. I have a feeling I'll be used as a super soldier as from what I've seen, the majority of soldiers are jokes besides some of the other State Alchemist. I could beat them all, but I didn't want to use too much of my skill then what was needed.

Opening the letter that my psychiatrist left me, I wasn't too surprised seeing the results. I was insane, what did they expect? A clean bill of mental health? Nah, not after my life. I see images of my own daughter every where I turn… of course I'm insane! …That's another cool thing about the Fuhrer. He doesn't give a damn if I have Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder and what not. He still going to let me work as he knows it will keep me busy and from flipping out on people like I did when Hughes showed me his daughter's picture.

Strangely enough, the more I learned of alchemy the better control I had over it. I don't know why, but in this world knowledge definitely is power. Just another thing added to my list of many abilities. I'm still here in this hospital room, but today is my last day. Thank God too. Another day in here and I thought I was going to test my new powers out on the next doctor that muttered lunatic under his breath. Gees, what happened to patient-doctor confidentiality? I might be insane, but I'm only mildly so and the paper says exactly that. Don't need a brain surgeon to tell me that, especially after my talk with Itachi.

Oh well, better get my gear on and go see the Fuhrer. It's almost noon and he wanted me there at one. I have no clue where their Central office is located, but I'm sure I can find it within an hour. If not I'll fill the city with Shadow Clones and let him find me. Win-win situation. Wait, I'm suppose to not be flaunting my powers off. But then again, it's good to use them when I want my reading done and I have too many books to go through. Better dispel him before the nurse freaks out because there are two of me.

Damn these pants are loose… Hmp, must favor mobility and comfort then armor. Can't complain too much about that. Those guns really are the only thing to worry about as I've only seen a few like that back home and those fired nowhere near as fast as these do. Damn this scythe is long… Makes me wonder what it does… Hm? What is with this pocket watch they gave me? I saw both Edward and Mustang wearing one but not Maes or the Fuhrer… Must be the symbol of an Alchemist I guess. Ah, better not stall myself and get going. I have to great the Fuhrer in an hour… Where's Nightingale… Never mind. Alphonse is looking after her… Nice kid; he reminds me a lot of myself when I was innocent. Ahk! Side tracking self, get going!

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

Fuhrer Bradley wasn't worried as he looked out the window in his office on the right of his office. He knew the Wind would be on time, even though he had no clue where the building or his office was. He was absolutely confident in the boy's skills already having seen what he could do to study and learn from all the books he gave him. He was sure that he would pan out well and get him what he wanted. It was just a bonus the boy was seeking out the stone as well as that would make it easier then before, especially if the Elrics couldn't cut it.

Not even looking behind him as he felt the wind tug at his clothes and hearing the other window open, he spoke in amused voice. "Impressive entrance. Your five minutes early, Wind." Naruto stayed in his knelt position as he bowed his head. He wasn't sure how exactly to salute in this world, however this would do as he heard the Fuhrer chuckling at him. "At ease. A simple hand salute would suffice, but I'm not complaining."

Standing onto his feet, still at attention, Naruto gazed at the Fuhrer and nodded lightly before speaking in his bland voice. "You called me here, Fuhrer-sama?"

"Ah yes, one moment. Ms. Douglas?" A petit woman with long brown hair walked into the room carrying what seemed to be a clipboard in her hand. "Can you deliver the message to _him_ for me now? I need his response ASAP."

Juliet nodded lightly as she noticed Naruto in the room before walking out and heading to the area and person in question. As she left, Bradley turned back to Naruto before walking over to his desk and sitting down. "Naruto, as it is, you are not the only one researching and seeking the Philosopher's Stone. Mustang has a subordinate State Alchemist known as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He seeks the same artifact and on his off time researches it as much as he can. I've heard that he's finally has gotten a lead on it and I want you to help him with it while he's here in Central."

"Hai, Fuhrer-sama." Naruto answered plainly as he saluted. The Fuhrer simply waved him off, signaling he wasn't finished yet and Naruto pulled his hand back to attention as Bradley continued.

"Also, be warned. There is a State Alchemist killer on the loose, but he was in the East, so we shouldn't have to worry about him right now. However, seeing your skills first hand now," He pointed at the window as he had watched Naruto enter the room before, "I want you to eliminate him on sight. He's been a thorn in the Military's side and we just can't seem to catch him. I'm confident you can easily hold your own against him and put the rest of us at ease. I'm saying all this because he's already attempt to take Fullmetal's life and we're sure he'll try again."

Sliding Naruto a piece of paper on his desk, he continued. "That is the number for your new living corridors here in Central. You'll be allowed to keep your cat there as long as it doesn't get in the way just like Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog. Outside of the order I just gave you, you are free to do what you wish but I would like a report every day on what the Elrics are up to. Now you are dismissed, Wind. I would look in the mess hall if you want to find Fullmetal and his brother and get to work. That's about the only place other then the library they have been."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the Fuhrer smiling as always. Standing back up and looking at the books behind him, he smiled more as he knew the boy was a good addition. Now just to test how loyal he would be and the true extent of his powers. Oh, he knew _he_ would be pissed for being used like this, but if he was right, this boy was exactly the one they needed to get them the stone.

* * *

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I knew something was going on more then ever. That woman that the Fuhrer called in gave me the same exact feeling that I get from him. They both felt like death and my scythe gave a small pulse when it was around them. I didn't notice it before when Roy was holding it, but now I do as it was almost vibrating when both the Fuhrer and Douglas were in the same room. I know the blade does not like the dead from my passage here, so I have a deep feeling it is telling me that neither belong in this world.

Crap, I need to let Pa and Ma know I'm okay. Better go to the room the Fuhrer gave me to summon them. They are going to be pissed at me, but then again as long as I'm alive they really won't mind all that much. Hell, Ma keeps going on about how I'm the hope of the toads and such. It really was getting annoying and I know that Pa trained me twice as hard as he was getting ticked about his wife's constant bragging without seeing the proof. Then again, I did kill Pein and Madara. That should be enough for him now and if that isn't; I guess beating the toad around would make him change his mind.

Ah, this is it. Plain room, but it will have to do for now and besides, my clones can decorate it while I'm studying with the Elrics. The door is shut nice and tight. The privacy jutsu is up, okay. Summon! In two small clouds of smoke, I can see the elderly toads looking around in shock until they hear my voice. "Hey Pa, Ma. Sorry for not calling you sooner…"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! THE GREAT NATIONS ARE NO MORE!" Pa screamed as he saw me smiling lightly at him. Strange I would smile at the toads, but they were family after all, living with them for a while tends to do that to a person. I was slightly shocked to hear that all the great shinobi nations were no more, but it really wasn't surprising. Kyuubi and the other eight were released. It was only a matter of time before they wreaked havoc and destruction. I saw him look around a little more before realizing something was off. "Wait… More importantly… HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT HAVE KYUUBI INSIDE OF YOU?! SHE WAS AMOUNG THE EIGHT DESTROYING EVERYTHING AND FORCING US TO PUT UP A BARRIER AROUND OUR HOME!"

My face fell hearing about what they had to do to protect their home. However, how could they not know? Did they think I actually escaped from Kisame and Konan in the shape I was in, even with Kyuubi's regeneration at the time? Sighing to myself as I sat down on the bed, which was quite comfortable, and looked down at my masters. "… I Died." I know both are looking at me as if I was crazy. How quickly they forget that I am. However, I was telling the truth and they knew it as that was the only way for Kyuubi to be taken from my body. "But one of the nine kept me alive and sent me here, to this place for a reason I'm still trying to solve. This place has an artifact that can bring people back from the dead without cost… And I want my daughter back… More then anything in any world."

I could see Ma with tears in her eyes as I said this while Pa only closes his in understanding. I feel myself crying as the thoughts of her once more, but I shove them to the back of my mind. There will be a time to cry for her later. There was still work that needed to be done and now hearing how my family was living, I had to do something. "You said you had to activate the barrier, didn't you?" Seeing Pa nod, I look at the map I had one of my clones steal from the gift shop in the hospital. "There suppose to be a deserted island just off the coast, not twenty miles from here. If it is correct, you can build a new home there and bring the others."

"It still wouldn't be home, Jr." Ma spoke in a soft voice that was unlike her normal one.

I closed my eyes and nod as I know this as, I lay the map down. I can feel more and more of my old pain beginning to return and I don't want it to. It is part of the past, nothing more. Nothing that should affect me as of now. "I know Ma, but it is only a matter of time before that barrier gives way and the eight bijuu over there will kill all of you. At least in this world… You can start anew… just like I am. And besides, this world needs to be reeducated about chakra. They chose Alchemy like we chose chakra all those years ago…"

"So this is one of the three worlds that Gate of the Underworld connects then." Pa responded as he took a closer look at the map before nodding to himself. "It shall do for now. Besides, I can tell there something going on and you need our eyes and ears to help you figure out what it is. Alright, get to what you need to do. We'll be back in about a week after we get everyone settled in."

Damn, I hated how easily he can read me. I know I'm not the best of hiding some of my motives, but could he not at least pick them out with skilled precision. As I watched them leave through the window, I feel a little better that at least my toad family will not be harmed because of the fox. Well, now time to go get something to eat and pick up Nightingale from Alphonse. Wait, better get some of my clones to decorate this place and leave some of my scrolls of my stuff… If I'm going to live here, at least it will feel like home.

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

Walking into the mess hall, Naruto held his tray with one hand while his other hand was in his pocket as he glowered at the rest of the Alchemist and soldiers glaring at him. Once more he could not blame them as he was instantly accepted as a State Alchemist while most of them had to study for months and even years just to pass the exam. For once in his life, he felt like Sasuke as he was just gifted at something and others had to work at it.

Finding the Elric brothers sitting off to the edge and by themselves, he walked over setting his tray besides Edward a little loudly so he could catch the teen's attention. Seeing him jump up in surprise, he looked down at the small alchemist and shook his head. "This seat taken?"

Seeing Alphonse shake his head for his brother, who was recovering from a heart attack, Naruto sat down before pulling out his chop sticks and looking down at his ramen. He refrained from salivating as it had been so long since he had any; he just hoped they didn't screw up on it too badly. Before he could chow down however, Edward had sat down as well and noticed the silver pocket watch in Naruto's jacket. "So you're a State Alchemist now, huh? Che, figures they let someone like you in. I saw you duplicate yourself so I can't say I'm surprised as that has to be a useful skill. But it makes me wonder what the higher ups are thinking…"

Naruto shrugged as in a split second, his ramen was gone and he was rubbing his belly. Funny thing was the same thing happened to Edwards bowl however Edward was rubbing his stomach as well. Alphonse just had a bead of sweat on the back of his metallic head, somehow, before a loud meow echoed through him and his eyes widened as Edward's face fell. "Al… WHAT IS WITH THE DAMN CATS?! THAT'S THE THIRD ONE IN TWO WEEKS!"

"Calm down Edward. I asked him to take care of Nightingale while I was in the hospital and until I got a place of my own. I didn't figure he would have hid her from you, but oh well. Can I have my cat back?" Alphonse just nodded enthusiastically as Naruto saved his skin, who ignored the fact that he now had two cats in his suit of armor and pulled out a happy black cat with a white neck ring of fur.

However, Naruto's kindness went so far as he cleaned out his bowl before opening a thing of milk and poured it into the bowl. The other cat in Al's hatch shot out and began to drink the milk with Nightingale making Edward twitch even more. "Have an explanation for that one, Al?"

As his brother was unable to come up with an answer, Edward delivered a right kick to his face and then began to thrash about on his pour little brother. Watching in mirth as Alphonse tried everything to calm his irate brother, Naruto chuckled a little as the two cats finished the milk before Nightingale jumped onto her master's shoulders and curled up before falling asleep.

While Alphonse saw the seen as cute, Edward was just twitching a storm as he slowly picked himself up, trying to figure out how he found himself on the receiving end of his own beating. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders though a small twinkle of his old self formed in his eyes for a brief second before fading back to the darkness. Having others already know of his clone ability, he created a shadow clone of himself and had it take Nightingale to his room as he turned to Fullmetal. "The Fuhrer has ordered they I accompany on your research of the stone while you are here in Central. If you have any problem with it, take it up with him."

"I don't need any help thank you. Al, let's go." Edward answered flatly as he turned to walk away as Alphonse looked at his brother reproachfully. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stepped in front of him and spoke in an apathetic tone.

"Be that as it may Fullmetal, I am to accompany you and help with what I can. I may not have anywhere near the amount experience with Alchemy as you have, but there are things I can do that no one else can either. …Besides, we have similar goals. Why not work together and make this all go faster? It will make things easier on you in the long run. Or do you want to continue on with a metallic brother for the rest of your life?" Edward was twitching all over as he refrained from punching Wind in his face and attempted to do so at Naruto's last commit only for him to catch his fist with ease.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he felt Ed's fist connect with his palm. There was no doubt in his mind that his arm was metallic which left him wondering what happened to the Alchemist that made him lose his arm. Putting it off for now, he tried to pacify the easily angered Fullmetal Alchemist. "Ma, ma Edward. No need to be so violent. I was only pointing out the obvious and now your arm only adds onto the equation…"

He jumped over the kick Edward aimed for his stomach with his right foot and while he was in the air, he clapped his hands creating a pocketed of air before it collided with Fullmetal and knocked him to the ground. Creating another clone, he had it throw it towards Edward and he landed besides him before placing his foot on his chest. "Now let's end this little farce before it gets out of hand and I'm forced to hurt you. Like it or not, I'm coming with you on your research, so you better get use to it."

"Enough of this!" Mustang's deep voice boomed as he stood besides Alphonse with Hawkeye and Havoc flanking his sides. Naruto only shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he took his foot off Edward's chest and attempted to help him up, only for Fullmetal to slap his hand away and pull himself up. "Both of you are to report to my office and we'll discuss what is going on! Move it!"

Naruto merely shrugged and disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Edward shrugged as well and walked to where Mustang's office was located in Central. Sighing as he saw exactly what happened; Roy rubbed his temple and knew that the two working with each other was not the best idea. One easily enraged teen with a gloomy childhood and one emotionless teen whose life was unknown for the most part other then to have had a tormented life and the two were going to work together. Mustang could only hang his head as he walked back to his office. "Great… my day just got better… And I have to do this on an empty stomach…" His eyes turned to Hawkeye and he smirked as he turned to the blonde haired woman and had a certain twinkle in his eye. "Hawkeye, I order you to get me something for lunch and deliver it in a shorter mini-skirt!"

Arriving in his office after Hawkeye waved him off and muttered something under her breath, he was glad to find it was intact as both teens leaned on opposite walls, Fullmetal glaring at Wind and Wind looking out the window. "Both of you sit."

Neither argued as Mustang was the superior officer in charge at the moment and both had a feeling this was for discipline. Once they both sat, Roy placed his chin on top of his hands as he looked at both angst-ridden teenagers and sighed as he had a much simpler way of dealing with them, he just couldn't do it. Wishing so much that he could use his gloves on them, he sighed a little deeper before turning to Edward. "Fullmetal, I've already told you that you have to get use to working with others and this is one of those times. Sending Lt. Colonel Uzumaki to assist with you work is the Fuhrer's command and you better damn well obey it otherwise you can hand in that pocket watch now. Do you get me, soldier?"

Seeing Edward nod even if it was stingily, Mustang turned his attention to Naruto. "As for you, I do not have much power over you as you are under the Fuhrer's command and only a rank below me. However, you are now apart of the military so act accordingly as we do have standards and if you break them, there will be punishment." Having Naruto nod as well, having just begun reading the military conduct book in his room, Mustang sat back in his chair as he knew Hawkeye was getting him lunch now. "And for further reference, if you feel like getting a rise out of Fullmetal, go for his height. That always works."

"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU! I AM NOT SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN CRUSH LIKE A BUG!"

Before Edward could jump over the desk, Naruto had grabbed the back of his trench coat to keep him from doing wailing on the Colonel. "Duly noted, Colonel. Now if you would excuse us, we have work to do and you have lunch to get as Ms. Hawkeye blew you off saying something about a sexist pig that needs a few bullet holes in a _certain area_. So I wouldn't look at her that way again, if you catch my _drift_ Colonel."

Roy fell out of his chair as Naruto dragging Edward out, feeling a little better seeing Mustang getting some just deserts even though he still wanted to pummel him. Breaking free of Naruto's grip, Edward nodded towards him as Alphonse ran in their direction. "Nice one on the Colonel. Alright, you can come with us, but let me lead as I know what to look for."

"Who said that was a joke? She actually said that." Naruto answered making Edward face fault before picking himself up and mumbling something about wanting to know how he knew that was what she said. Feeling generous, Naruto decided to answer him. "Well, I have better hearing then most so I can hear things a lot of other people miss… However in this case one of my clones heard her and dispelled allowing me to know exactly what she said."

A large bead of sweat fell from Edwards head as he heard this as his brain tried to comprehend how his jutsu work. But the larger and more active part of his brain was wanting how to learn that said technique and use it for his own ambition and other things that a teen would think about with an ability to multiply yourself and have them do whatever you wanted. When there was a small amount of blood trailing from Edward's nose, Naruto smacked him in the back of his head knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Head out of the gutter and no, you can't learn how to use my shadow clones. They are a trade secret."

Edward just stared at Naruto as he led the way to the library. Somehow, the elder teen knew exactly what he was thinking and it irked him to no end. And now he was leading them to the library, where they just were, to do research on the philosopher's stone. He felt like jumping out and decking him in the face, but seeing that he could help him on his quest to get back at Mustang, he would lay off. After all, someone that Roy didn't like was a friend to him.

Arriving in the library, Naruto quickly figured out why the Elrics were spending so much time there. They were attempting to decode cook books written by Tim Marcoh. This quickly led to confusion as he did not understand what the point of decoding these books were. "Um, okay. While this is all fine and dandy; how in the hell is this helping figuring out where the stone is or where one was at least?"

Going through his book and circling letters here and there, Edward didn't even look up as he answered Naruto's question. "These books are written by Tim Marcoh, an ex-State Alchemist that was researching the philosopher's stone like we are. However he knew how to create one and left clues for people like us to find and maybe find one or create or own stone. It helps that he told this us personally and he told us where to look and what exactly to look for."

"Yes, so far it has mostly been the ingredients for creating the stone, but there have been some notes on how to make it as well. The problem is there is so many books that we haven't even really begun to decipher what he has written." Alphonse finished for Edward as he picked up a pencil and began to go through his section of the books.

Instantly solving their problem, Naruto yawned as six shadow clones formed behind him before going through the books they had laid out, much to the exasperation of the Alphonse and more in particularly, Edward. Looking through the books on the shelf, Naruto spoke in a blunt voice. "Tell them what they need to do to help and they'll do it for you and probably even faster then you can. Now if you don't mind… There are still things I need to learn." At the end he pulled out a book called Alchemic Components and Their Uses.

Edward grunted in affirmation as Alphonse nodded and started showing the clones what to decipher so their work would be a little easier.

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

Man this is boring. This book has nothing on how to control the air with alchemy. Well that is another bust. How are the brothers doing? Hm, seems like they are still knee deep in those book from Marcoh. How in the world did they guy make so many cook books and why? Looks like my clones are getting tired. Best send a new batch in and absorb what they have now.

Hm… What?! Human sacrifices are an ingredient to make the stone!! Shit! I cannot tell this to Edward. I know that is something that will put a big dent into his search for the stone. He doesn't need to know about that yet and if it comes down to creating a stone… I'll do it. I'm fine with killing people as being a shinobi for five years led me to my share of deaths at my hands. However, he's still young and shouldn't have to deal with that yet. Then again I was twelve when I made my first kill, but I had to get rid of my innocence somehow. Good, my clone didn't write that part down on the ingredients list. I'll have my clone destroy that book when we're asleep tonight after all this is over.

"Hey brother, what's wrong? Why have you stopped?" I hear Alphonse's curious voice. He so reminds me of my younger self when I was naive and innocent. He wants to believe that there is good in everyone and I want him to believe that, even if it isn't the truth. There is nothing wrong in being naive like some people say. The naive truly have it easier then others as they cannot see the evil things that are done every day by people and at times, people you love.

I turned to Edward as he stood up and looked for his trench coat. Once he found it and began to slide it on, he turned back to his brother. "I've found something about a laboratory here in Central that was made for the specific purpose of creating a philosopher's stone. The directions to where it is found was what I just decoded and I'm going there to see if there's a stone there or not."

My eyes narrow as I heard this. The military already had a station to create a stone? Then why didn't they send all alchemists that research was related to the stone there to work on it and create one. I knew that it would be extremely unethical to make one as it would take the lives of those sacrificed for the stone, but what was stopping them? Was it the amount it took or was it something more? Something that we didn't know about.

Shaking my head, I place my hand on Edward's shoulder before walking in front of him and placing my hands in my pockets. I absently began to play with the chain to my pocket watch as I stare down the elder Elric before speaking in my usual tone. "Edward, call it a night. It is almost eleven and you've worn yourself out with all this research and we'll go tomorrow and check it out. Besides, I need to make a report to the Fuhrer and I'm sure if this building is under military jurisdiction, he'll give us permission to go. If not, we'll sneak it. Either way, resting is the best option for you so you can be prepared for whatever you may see there."

I can see Edward growling at me, not wanting to wait. I can't blame him for doing so as I was stopping him on his path to bring his brother's body back and his arm and leg. I could see what he wanted most in his eyes. He might have been able to hide it from others, but I could see his true purpose for looking for the stone. "And why should I listen to you?! I first helped rescue your ass three days ago and now here you are giving me orders! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

As he pointed his finger at me, I simply waved it off before I give him a sly grin and look him in the eyes. "As of the moment, I'm your superior officer and I'm ordering you to take the rest of the night off. Just because you aren't listening to me, I'll have my clones watch you all night to make sure you don't head out to the laboratory without some supervision. And it is night little Elric and have you forget about the State Alchemist killer that is on the loose. I'm sure you haven't seeing that I've read the report where he destroyed your automail arm and took out half your brother's armor. Do you want to put your brother in that situation again?"

It worked like a charm. Edward wavers as he looks away. I can see he doesn't want to give in, however he knows that it dangerous for him but more importantly, his brother. Seeing him nod is enough for me as I pat his head, which nearly set off a precession of fireworks as Edward glares at me. "That's a good boy Edward. Now get some sleep while I go talk to the Fuhrer and get us permission to enter the laboratory. Alphonse, good night and keep your brother in check. It seems you are the more responsible one of the two of you."

I laugh as Alphonse holds back Edward as he screamed many obscenities at me as I walked away. I slowly began to realize why the Colonel picked on Fullmetal as often as the reports said. He's just so easy to pick at… Like I was before the shit began to hit the fan. It seems fate has decided to dish me a plate of irony and stick me with two teens that remind me of what I used to be. Alphonse's innocence and Edward's stubbornness. …Sigh. I miss those days. I didn't have the worries I have now and nowhere near the amount of burdens. I would like it if I could live those days out forever, without a care. I would be content with that.

Looking around, I find myself in Ms. Douglas office. Seeing that she motioned for me to continue, I hesitantly enter the room to see Fuhrer sitting at his desk, working on his paper work and smiling. That made it official that Fuhrer Bradley was more insane then I as I had never seen anyone enjoy paper work enough to smile while doing it. Shaking that off, I went with my normal kneeling salute with my head bowed. I know he said I could perform a hand salute, but this was ingrained into my head after two and a half years training with Jiraiya and a year with Pa and Ma. "Fuhrer-sama, I'm here to make my report and a request."

I could tell he was still smiling at me. That was beginning to creep me out. He was smiling more then anyone else I knew and there was something wrong without. Screw the fact that my scythe was vibrating in his presence, that smile was what was giving him away. That and I swore I could feel someone else in the room. I could give a pin point reading to where he was, but I had a feeling the Fuhrer knew that person was there, so I left it alone. "Ah, a little late but I figured it would take a while with all three of you in the library. You may stand, Wind."

Doing as he requested, I stood up in attention and waited for him to motion to make my report. I knew this was the best thing to do as I was trained to be a soldier and wait for my commander's orders. I never liked this portion of my training, but it was a necessity for infiltration and this sure felt like a good time to put my training into action. Seeing him giving me the nod for my report, I give him a hand salute and dutifully do so. "Fuhrer-sama, during my time with the Elrics today, we deciphered books from Tim Marcoh that informed us of the ingredients of the philosopher's stone and the directions on how to create one. However, there was one ingredient I hid from the Elrics but as I did this, Fullmetal deciphered directions to a laboratory here that might have house a stone at one time."

I was glad when he gave me the at ease sign as saluting and standing at attention was doing a number on my back. Damn, those that did this on a regular basis had to have some back problems. Getting over my own problems, I could tell the Fuhrer was thinking as he put away his papers before rubbing his chin a little. As he was thinking, I noticed that there was a lot of swords in the room. And not just antique swords, but very well made blades ready for action. It made me wonder if the Fuhrer had any skill with them. He coughed to gain my attention as it had wandered off in my thought and I quickly brought it back onto him.

"Ah, admiring my sword collection are we? Not surprised, you yourself seem partial to bladed weapons… But back to your report. I would take it that he wanted to go to the lab but you put a stop to it." I nodded in verification allowing him to continue. "Good. I want you to destroy those books and as for the secret ingredients, give me a list of them along with the one you kept from them by eight-hundred hours tomorrow. I know there is a reason behind it, so you may keep it from the Elrics as I doubt it is about sabotaging their work. As for laboratory five, it should be out of commission, so there is nothing there. Now, onto your request."

"Oh, right sir. I request that the Elrics and I be able to see laboratory ourselves and see if anything was left behind. There is a small chance that someone else is using the abandoned lab as a base, so we can never be too sure." I quickly responded as I felt the need to get out. Something was pulling on the back of my mind and all the clones in my room had dispelled unwillingly.

"Hm, I guess I can allow that. However, I want you to take caution as there are things there and if it is anything that cannot get out to the public, destroy it. Outside of that, I see no problem letting the two of you and Edward's brother seeing the laboratory. Now you must be tired, so I'll let you off tonight. Just remember to get me that list in the morning. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Fuhrer-sama." I feel myself salute him before leaving the room in haste and quickly create a few clones to carry out the task of destroy the books.

I know something is wrong, however I didn't want to rush into head first by teleporting back in. It might be faster, but I would be wide open soon as I entered my room. I seriously doubt it is the State Alchemist killer as I don't think he knows that I'm suppose to kill him on sight yet and I really doubted he knew where I slept. Plus I was in an entire building filled with soldiers. I seriously doubted he could get in unless he had sneaking skills parallel to mine.

Finding myself at the door, I opened it gently to see that my room is perfectly fine. The light is off, but everything is fine. Nightingale is comfortably sleeping on the mattress and the windows are closed. Maybe it was just a malfunction in the jutsu? It happened every now and then, it was just strange for them all to dispel like that. Shaking my head, I pull off my scythe before taking off my military shirt before walking into the bathroom and splash some water onto my face. Yeah, it was just my paranoia acting up. Nothing is going to come out of the night…

"Hello my Naruto. Seems your doing well."

And there goes my heart. I swear that I've never jumped like that in my life. It doesn't help that however this was managed to sneak up on me and get by my detection with the utmost ease. Having no choice, I turned on a dime and pull out a kunai as I look at the intruder. My face falls seeing the person sitting in the chair being shrouded by the shadows leaving me unable to identify any key details about her except the golden eyes. The same from my dream. "Nibi no Nekomata… Surprised you show up here so soon."

I can see her smirk at me as her body stays in the shadows. I absently wonder how they bend around her like they do, but I say nothing as Nightingale jumps into her lap and she automatically begins to stroke my cat's spine. "Ah, it seems that you did get my gift after all. I really must commend that Alphonse boy. He's a boy after my heart with all he does for my precious kitties."

Frowning at her, I put away my kunai as there was no point in keeping my guard around her. I had connected all the dots and knew exactly what she was and I knew she would not harm me. Plus, she was one of the strongest of the nine bijuu. If she wanted to hurt me, I really couldn't stop her from doing so. "What do you want cat? Its bad enough that it was you in control of Yugito all this time, but what do you want now? Haven't you caused me enough pain?"

That stopped the nekomata as Nightingale wisely jumped off her as a purple chakra began to flow around the cat. Great. I pissed off a bijuu and I don't know how to use the Shika Fuin. Well, I'm boned as that wouldn't even work on her if my research into the nine is correct anyways. She was instantly on me and the shadows were no longer shrouding her face. It was slightly pale and seemed to have a little goth touch to it; however the shape and the intensity of her eyes only increased her appeal.

I flinched as she reached her hand back, but to my surprise she laid it on my chest as she leaned her head underneath mine and nuzzled against my chin. "I've seen you're on the track to find the stone… However, beware of the one that commands you. You may never know what is behind him…"

The situation was awkward for me. I knew something was off about it as she was doing exactly what Yugito would do when she felt insecure of something was going on. I twitched as I begin to realize even more that it was Nibi that I fell in love with and not my fiancé. A lone tear falls from my eye as I can see her at the door, but she was smiling at me with our child in her arms. Nibi snaps my eyes away from her as her golden eyes lock with mine. "Naruto! They are only a figment of your mind. And do not worry about our daughter… She's with my father right now…"

As my eyes widened at what she said, hers did as well as she break contact with me before disappearing into the shadows. That was something I did not see coming… Not only did the cat use Yugito as a vessel to be with me, she used her to have a child. My body begins to shake at the thought. I know it is true as the cat seems to love me, but why is it so hard for me to accept it? I know it wasn't Yugito that I fell in love with, but I thought it was her for so long that it is hard for me to believe that it was another.

I need rest… my body and mind feel numb. I can still see our daughter firmly in Yugito's grips; however I know it to be a figment of my imagination. I fall onto my mattress and close my eyes so I don't have to see them. But the damage was done as memories I had with her flashed before my eyes before I saw the murder of Kirana once more. Then it just red with blood and chakra…

My shaking dies down as I feel a furry object rubbing against my face and my eyes snap open to see Nightingale smiling at me. Strange that a cat can smile, but I figure that it something to do with Nibi so I put it besides me for now. I begin to realize what the cat was for and I sigh as I wrap my arms around the cat and cradle it to me until my shaking stops entirely. Oddly enough the cat doesn't seem to mind being held like this and in fact fell asleep in my grasp.

Yawning as I felt drained, I closed my eyes, not even feeling the need to get up and get something to eat. I was just too tired to do anything right now but sleep.

(End Naruto's POV)

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, there is the next chapter of the Wind Alchemist. I know it was a little soon, but I'm still having so much trouble with the Naruto Chronicle chapters and my other stories. Anyways, if you have any questions or want to leave a statement on how you thought I did this chapter, leave a review. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for a later update then the last, but trying to do research when your source isn't at the right time doesn't help. There will more then likely be some mistakes in the first person view as I'm so used to writing in third person and I'll revert back to it when someone distracts me. I'm going to by the box set of FMA that will speed up my updates, however that will take some time but I should have it in the next couple of weeks. Updates should be quicker then and my focus will more and likely be on this story as I'm taking more of an interest in Fullmetal Alchemist then Naruto right now. Then again, FMA is probably my favorite anime, though I need to get caught back up in the manga. Anyways, here is the next chapter of The Wind Alchemist.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

I hate the sun. God, I really, really hate that reddish-orange glow in the sky. Especially when it wakes me up in the freaking morning! It just finds some way to shine its rays of light into my eyes and wake me up when I want to sleep a few more hours. …Wait, I need to get that list to the Fuhrer. Crap, there goes me getting any extra sleep. It's about seven as the sun normally rises around six-forty and I doubt this world is really any different with its time.

Feeling a furry object move through my arms and towards her litter box, I shake my head at Nightingale before yawning as I sat up. As I looked in her direction, I noticed something on the table that was not their last night. I narrow my eyes seeing two scrolls, one substantially bigger then the other. I carefully walk towards the table, not sure who could have placed the scrolls there when I see a note on the larger scroll. Sniffing the area out, I catch the scent of cat, but not like a regular cat's smell. I quickly realize that Nibi had come back last night and dropped the scrolls off. Knowing she wouldn't do anything, especially after what I learned last night, I pull off the note and read it.

Hm, seems the nekomata took care of the ingredients for me. Hmp, best copy it and keep a list of the ingredients. The bigger scroll is everything she knows of wind based alchemy. Well, I guess she is right about there not being much about it as so few people have the control to use the wind at a whims notice. Wait, what liberates has she taken with my cloak?… Hm, that is quite interesting and will definitely come in handy in a tight spot or when I'm tried of traveling on foot. But when am I going to be in those kinds of situations? I seriously doubt anyone can actually give me that kind of challenge in this world and even then I could always go into Sage Form and not many could challenge me in the Elemental Countries so the odds of anyone here that could give me trouble was laughable.

Shaking my head, I create a few clones and have them go through the scroll as I clean myself up and get ready for duty. I put on my uniform and slid my scythe onto my back before making sure I had my pocket watch as I grabbed the scroll and leave my clones to their work. I remind myself to come back later and pick up my ninja gear for when I take Edward and Alphonse to the lab as I know something is up with that area. I know I'll probably need some of it. Seeing Mrs. Douglas nod at me as I walked into her room, I entered the Fuhrer's office and kneel as I'm about halfway in the room.

I can see the Fuhrer wiping down one of his blades and I can detect the small hint of blood from the cloth he was using. Apparently someone had either disrespected him and got lashed with on of his sword or something far more sinister happened. I had to guess the first as I could not smell a large amount of blood in the general vicinity. As he turned to me, for once he wasn't smiling and was actually frowning. I felt a little better as he seemed a little more human as he set his sword aside after sheathing it. "Wind, do you have the list?"

Standing up, I pulled out the scroll from my pocket before placing it on his desk. He quickly reached for it and unraveled it as he looked over the ingredients. Nodding to himself, he rolled it back up before turning to Naruto with a more pleasant look on his face, but he was still unsmiling. "Thank you Wind, you may have the day off to explore the laboratory with the Elric brothers. Just remember the orders I gave you last night and I'm pleased that you destroyed the books without anyone noticing. You are dismissed."

I nodded and was about to leave, but I could tell something was wrong and I wanted to know what. Knowing the best way to know was to get it from him; I decided to give it a shot. So after asking for permission to speak and seeing him nod, I questioned him in my usual voice. "Sir, I know something is going on. Your demeanor is not as what I've observed in the last few days since we've met. I wish to know what is going on and if there is anything I can do." I purposely left out I had spotted some blood on his sword as I did not want to raise any suspicion of my abilities any further then what it already was.

His face became a litter darker when I asked him that question before he turned back to his blade, unsheathed it and finished cleaning it. "An old acquaintance of mine that I hadn't seen in over twenty years dropped by and paid me a visit. Nothing outside the usual is happening, so do not worry Wind. If I seem out of the ordinary is because our discussion went sour before another interrupted our conversation and she left. There is nothing to worry about, so you may leave if that is all."

Over twenty years… Hm… I easily connected the dots of my mysterious arrival here and the time he said he has last seen her. I knew Nibi had to have a connection to the military and it was her that had come by and gave him a visit. Her scent was in the room, so I knew it to be true and she clearly had pissed off the Fuhrer. About what I am unsure, but I have a feeling it has to deal with why my scythe reacts to his presence when it is near him. Well, better do as he asks and get out of here as I'm sure he isn't in a good mood and the person that interrupted them got the wrong end of his blade. Saluting him, I turn and leave. As I do, I can feel his eyes on me and part of me begins to wonder if Nibi had brought me into their conversation.

Shaking that thought out of my head, I decide to go to my room and put on my jump suit and cloak. I notice a few others look at me along the way back to my room. Most were of contempt, more the likely from my promotion while others were giving me a look of fear. I guess I couldn't blame them as I could be in a hundred places at once and that was a frightening thing to them. Someone with the capability of being a one man army is definitely someone to fear. Shaking my head, I noticed that both Alphonse and Edward were waiting at my door with the elder clearly frowning. "The books with Marcoh's ingredients were destroyed last night. I believe you know something about it as you were the only one that knew of them."

Sighing to myself, I looked over at him before nodding as I unlocked my door. "Yes I do. The Fuhrer ordered me to destroy them to keep anyone outside of us from knowing the ingredients."

Edward frowned at me as I opened the door. I knew he was probably going to try and find what else the books held so it was a good thing that I did destroy the books as he would have learned about the human sacrifices. As my door slid open, a few meows came from within the room and five cats including Nightingale were playing with a toy mouse that I was pretty sure had cat nip inside of it. I couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene and as Edward turned to me, I turned to Alphonse which turned his attention to him as well. "Alphonse… You didn't hide more cats in my room did you?"

The armored boy furiously shook his head at the question which made me wonder where they came from until I heard a female humming and water falling in the shower. God damn that neko. She's making herself at home rather quickly and without asking me. I don't mind too much, but this is a little fast. As the shower water turned off as I entered the room, Nibi came out of the bathroom soaked with nothing but a towel around her body not that it was doing much in the way of keeping her body from being shown off. I could see Edward blushing a storm as he pushed Alphonse into the hall saying something about being too young to see this. I was glad that she had hid her furry appendages so they would think that she wasn't a chimera. "Ed, can you go outside for a moment so that she can get dressed?"

The blushing Elric nodded as he quickly went out into the hall knowing what women did to guys that saw their body without it being an intimate moment. I sigh in relief before the wet towel hit me in the face. Now I was the one blushing as I pulled it off only to see Nibi pulling her kimono on allowing me to get a great view of her ass as she had turned her back on me. I swore I heard Jiraiya's voice in my head telling me to go for it, but I suppressed my conscious while trying to figure out when Jiraiya took it over.

My mood falls as I think of my sensei and I fall onto my bed as memories of my time with the pervert bombard me. The man was truly one of the first people to ever pay attention to me outside of Iruka and the Sandaime. I feel worse as I think of both of them and my body twitches involuntarily. However before I could sink further in my thoughts, golden eyes were looking into mine before I felt soft flesh being pushed against my lips in a light kiss. It seemed that every time I was beginning to break down, Nibi intervened. It was as if she was a guardian angel or something like that. As her lips broke from mine, I sat up and looked down at her as she laid upon the bed.

I tried to ask the question I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Her presence was soothing me for some reason and it was still bringing me conflicted emotions. Till last night, every fiber in me believed it was Yugito that I loved but when she mentioned that it was our child and not Yugi's, everything finally clicked. But that left me with even more questions then before. Why did she love me so? We had never met before, so why did she have such feelings for me? Was there something I was missing or did she just do everything out of kindness or worse, pity.

As I was thinking I noticed her eyes were glowing lightly and I got the feeling of someone wiping their hand over my mind. Feeling her rub head against my chest, she smiled lightly as she looked up at me. "Don't worry about everything my Naruto. Everything you want to know will come sooner then you think. I'm only here right now as I needed to take a shower after talking to the Homunculus last night. …And I dropped by a few more of my babies as I thought you might need them and to give Nightingale some playmates."

A bead of sweat from the back of my head as I noticed the cats still playing with the cat nip mouse and batting it around. Sighing and shaking my head as I knew I would have to get accustomed to having a lot of cats in the house before I stretched out and grabbed my cloak and jump suit before heading to the bathroom. Just before I reach it, I stop and turn to her. "What is a Homunculus? I know what the definition is, however the way you said it is as if referring to a person."

Nibi shook her head as she laid on her stomach and watched the cats play with a coy grin on her face. For a second I swore I thought she was trying to swat at the mouse as well, but I had to be imagining it. Cat nip couldn't work on a great demon, could it? Before I could even contemplate the use of cat nip on her, she turned to me without her grin on her face. "A Homunculus is a living being created from the failure of a human transmutation that was used in an attempt to bring back the dead. The chances of one being created with a transmutation are low, however if the alchemist knows how to do it they can produce a homunculus every time. The said person that is transmuted back to life isn't the same person any longer and represents the greatest sin of the person that created the Homunculus at the time it was created."

I narrowed my eyes at the information. I knew the Elrics had to attempt a human transmutation as it was the only explanation I could come up with as to why Alphonse was a soul in a suit of armor and the missing arm and leg of Edward's. Add in the way she said it, it made it seem like the Fuhrer was one of the Homunculi she was talking about. While it made sense as he felt like he was dead, it made me wonder how he came into power without anyone figuring out what he was if that was the case. Shaking my head as this was getting nowhere, I turned to the bathroom. "Thanks, but don't stay too long… _kitty_."

An amused smile crossed my lips as Nibi twitched at the name. I happily entered the bathroom as she glared at me. Score: Nibi, zero; me, one.

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

(Nibi's Point of View)

I twitched madly as my mate walked into the bathroom with a satisfied look on his face. As he left my vision, I sighed in relief. A small part of him was coming back within my presence. I wouldn't say it to him, but the real reason I'm here is to make sure he doesn't loose control of himself and to recover his old personality. I would admit I liked this persona a little better but I wanted the old one back. Well, that's not true. I would like to see his new one mix with his old one. I know it is a little selfish, but recovering his entire personality isn't that great of a thing. And if he dared put that mask back on, I would beat him until he got rid of it entirely.

Hearing a knock at the door just as the water in the shower water came on, I looked at my angels before getting up and heading towards the door. Opening the door, I see the elder boy was the one who knocked. Now he was blushing as his eyes went straight to my twins. I knew he wasn't trying to look at them on purpose as I opened the door and he was expecting Naruto and wasn't expecting me to answer the door. However no one but my mate could look at me like that so I popped him on the head and he crashed to the ground in a heap of flesh and bones.

I turned to his brother before frowning as there was no one within the armor but there was still a soul. A soul transmutation that succeeded? The bond that it would take to create such a thing was almost unheard of. I knew I could do it as could my two apprentices, but these two boys… Wait. The boys smell like him… Honenheim had other children? Hm, I know see why they pulled it off. They inherited their father's talent; that is for sure. But that makes me wonder what ever happened between Dante and him to break them up.

Putting all that aside for now, I looked at the armored brother and shook my head. "Don't grow up to become a pervert like your brother otherwise you'll end up like him."

I couldn't help but smile at him as he nodded before he noticed the cats in the room. I barely managed to get out of his way as he rushed into the room and began to play with my angels. I swear if the boy was older, I didn't care for Naruto so much and he had a human body, I'd probably have some fun with him.

…Better stay away from that train of thought again. Naruto is my mate now and forever and I won't do what I let Yugito do to him. He doesn't know that Yugi did care for him too, but she loved the eight tail vessel more as he had always been there for her. I think he knows that as well, but if he were to ever heard it from me, I don't think I could ever bring him back to sanity. He is only now beginning to see it was more me then Yugito and I don't want to lose him again.

Catching the groan of Edward pulling himself up, I reminded myself to hit him harder the next time he stared at me like that as he looked at me. "Okay, I admit I deserved that. But did you have to hit me so hard? I can barely feel my automail any more and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to fix it now… Yeah, a few parts are loose."

The largest smirk crossed my face as I decided to saunter towards him, making sure to sway my hips. I could barely hold in my laugh as the boy was trying his hardest not to look so he wouldn't receive another blow to his head. Leaning myself down a little, giving him a shot at my chest, I looked him in the eyes and could see the pure panic in his face as he had looked like any straight man would do. I bite my lip to keep from laughing at the poor boy who know was sweating enough that his clothes were beginning to dampen. "Well then, you better not look because I'm taken."

"Lira, you're giving the pour boy a heart attack. Take it easy on him and quit showing off your body like that, babe." Naruto's voice came for behind me, playing his part.

Damn. He did his exceedingly well research on me if he learned that name of mine. I haven't been called that in over two-hundred years by the first human that I ever fell for. While it wasn't meant to be, it was surprising that he had pieced together the very obscure facts and realized it was me in that tale. And why is he accepting that I'm his… Duh. I'm in the middle of a military base here and the only way for anyone to get on was if they were a blood relative, a listed friend or married to soldier. Putting on my best pouting face, I turned to him. "Ah, but I was having fun."

Whoa, I forgot how he looked in orange and black. I'd admit I wish he would get rid of the jacket, but he was wearing it open and with a black shirt covering his toned physique so I couldn't complain too much. And I never seen him wear that cloak before, but it goes good with his suit. I know it is the mark of a sage but I really don't care that much. His father had the white with red flames and the pervert had red with white flames when he decided to wear it. I wonder if he knows what it can all do now with my modifications. I could see he was wearing my father's scythe and I knew he would be proud of the one using it.

As I saw him smile like he use to part of my heart melted however the rest knew it was only a facade. "I know, I know. However I kind of need him as I'm about to head of on a mission with him. So I need him whole, alright?"

I already knew that he was going to the lab with the Elrics, but I played along and nodded and laid on the bed as I didn't want her to know I was back yet. Pride wouldn't tell her as he would obey me over her as I helped in his creation and I can take away his life just as easily. I also couldn't stick around the boys for long either as they were being monitored constantly by the other Homunculi. As Naruto sat besides me and placed his hand on my waist, my body shivered from his touch as I leaned into him and looked at Alphonse as he laughed as Nightingale head butted him for the mouse he had picked up. "You can have one if you like, just not my Naruto's girl."

"Sorry, but we can't…"

Edward tried to interrupt, however I knew he was going to say this and countered before he could finish his statement. "Yes, I'm well aware that having a pet while on the road is a difficult chore, however it can stay here with me and my love when you are on the road. While you are here in central you can pick up the one he choices and take care of it. Its win-win for both you and your brother. You don't have to worry about feeding an extra mouth while you're out doing research and your brother can have himself a pet cat."

Smiling as I could tell that Edward was trying to find a comeback but couldn't, I snickered as he turned and looked in another direction. "Fine, pick the cat you want Al."

Alphonse let out a high-pitched squeal as he quickly picked up the black tabby with orange spots coating its fur. I heard my mate chuckle besides me as I restrained myself from gasping as he rubbed my waist a little. I knew some of it was an act to show that we were a couple so I was allowed onto the base, but to me it felt like something more. Reigning in my emotions as he did not know of the truth yet, I kiss him lightly on the cheek before sitting up. "Well, I know you three have work to do, so I guess its best for all of you to go now. I'll take care of your cat until you get back."

As Alphonse nodded and placed the cat back on the floor, looking pretty happy for a suit of armor, I could see Naruto looking at me oddly. I knew he was trying to figure out why I wanted them out so quickly. So with a quick gaze of my eyes, he quickly decided not to pursue my reason any longer as he kissed me on the forehead lightly. Once again my body reacted and I knew what the problem was so I needed him out before something bad happened. "Alright babe, I'll see you later."

Watching all three leave, I sighed in relief as the did so. God I hate this time of the month. Human women are so lucky that they only have periods because if they went into heat, they would quickly find it was a lot worse compared to having no control over your body from simple touches. And it worse when it is your mate that is the one doing the touching as their touch makes you lose complete control of your mind and body. Only from my thousands of years of existence was I able to control myself from taking him right then and there when he rubbed my waist.

…Maybe being human wouldn't be so bad… Nah. I love my powers and I'm not giving them up. Now its time to get my mouse back from my angels before I head out to witness if my mate's will still burns brightly.

(Nibi's POV End)

* * *

"Okay, what was with that? I know you aren't from this world so there is no feasible way that you found someone perfect for you and married them within the two days you have been out of the hospital. So are you going to cough it up or do I have to beat it out of you?" Edward spoke as they left the building only to notice that it was raining. He was also a little jealous as the woman was quite hot and didn't make fun of his height. Of course if Nibi had known of his explosive temperament she would have done so being the ever so playful and curious cat she was.

Naruto sighed as he saw Alphonse nod and he knew the boy was happy that he had a cat of his own and his brother couldn't complain about it. Looking away, he shook his head as he followed Edward seeing that he was the one that knew where the lab was. "I cannot answer where I know her from, however you are correct in assuming she isn't my wife. We just have to keep the appearance up that we are a couple so no one will get suspicious. And you kick my ass? I thought yesterday would have showed you I'm on a far different level then you."

Edward growled at Naruto's statement and would have leapt at him, however his brother was holding him back and therefore he was unable to do so. Turning his back on the shinobi, Edward huffed before taking point once more and heading towards the laboratory. Alphonse just sighed as Naruto followed wordlessly. After a few blocks and opposed to a prison, Edward stopped and looked at a large facility. "This is it. This is Laboratory Five. This is where Marcoh's notes said the military attempted to create a Philosopher's Stone."

Looking at the facility, the two Elrics absorbed the sight as Naruto created a few clones to scout the area as he walked to the front door. He noticed that there was a camera at the front door and narrowed his eyes as it was still functional. In fact it seemed to be a newer model then the ones at the base which made him wonder what was going on as the two Elrics walked up. "Something is wrong… This building is supposed to be abandoned. So either the Fuhrer lied or someone else has taken control of this facility… So either our way is through the front door, the back door or through that ventilation shaft entrance on top of the building."

"I wouldn't put it past the Fuhrer to lie about something like this." Edward stated as he looked at the camera and saw the light. "It troubles me that he still sent us here if that is the case. I think one of us should go through the shaft and see what's going on." Just as Naruto was about to head that direction, Edward shook his head and created a stair case to the roof. "I was going to say you were the best for the job, however the front door is the normally the most dangerous path and seeing that you say your skill level is far greater then my own, I'll take the ventilation shaft while Al takes the back door."

Frowning as he heard this, Naruto had to admit Fullmetal had a point. Charging in head on was the most dangerous and seeing he was more skilled then the others, he was about to agree to it when he frowned. Having his clones disperse, he shook his head and sighed. "The back door is heavily guarded and getting through would be a pain in the ass to do. My clone from the shaft points to that it's the only safe entrance. The front door is unknown as my clone couldn't get that far before its chakra ran out."

"Dammit! You and your goddamn clones are pissing me off! They can do all the work while you sit back on your ass and wait for them to transfer their information to you… Teach me how to use that technique!" Edward's voice was just under screaming as he gripped the collar of Naruto's jacket and begun to shake him, only for him to turn into a poof of smoke.

Still holding onto something, Edward tried to figure out what was going on when he a blonde haired teen about his age with perfect curves and a nice set of naked… Edward flew back with a nose bleed as Naruto transformed out of his ultimate male stopping jutsu form. "Yet another victim to my most powerful technique, the legendary Oiroke no Jutsu! …God kill me now. I'm becoming my sensei."

He twitched as his scythe vibrated in agreement. Everything was out to get him right now including his own weapon. Sighing at his misfortune knowing there was nothing that he could do, he saw Edward pick himself up and glare at him before he turned to the door. With one kick, the door smashed opened and Naruto walked into the room and looked around before shrugging. "Hmp, must be expecting us. No one is shooting."

Both Elrics face faulted before grumbling as they got up and followed the blond enigma into the lab.

* * *

"Envy, they're here at last. Fullmetal, his brother and Pride's new project, Wind." A woman with long black hair spoke as she looked at a monitoring screen just as Naruto kicked the door in. She wore an equally black dress that concealed most of her body but as it reached her breasts it part a little and covered them just enough for it to be acceptable. However on the top of her left breast there was a red tattoo of the Ouroboros.

A young male that looked a little feminine with dark, forest green hair that shot around his body in long spikes looked over at her before grunting. He wore a small black tank top that barely covered his chest and showed his stomach off like a teenage girl would do. He also wore a pair of short shorts that almost seemed to be a skirt making people real wonder what team he batted for. "Great, now I have more shit to deal with. I should just kill Pride's brat so we can concentrate on the Elrics twerps once more."

The woman rolled her eyes at the young male known as Envy before turning back to the monitors and frowning as she saw something she didn't like at the entrance. "It seems that the Ishbalin has followed them here, probably to kill them. It is either that or someone is giving him information about everything we do. I'll take Gluttony and deal with him before he gets to the brothers or accidentally releases _him_."

The round, pudgy man shot up from where he was standing as drool leaked from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were completely white as he looked at the woman expectantly before speaking in an almost mindless yet eager voice. "Does that mean I can eat him, Lust?!"

Lust smiled as she looked over at Gluttony before nodding. "Sure thing, hun. Just wipe your face first then you can eat as much as you… As much of him there is." She caught herself at the end knowing that Gluttony had no end to his stomach and would continue eating and eating until there was nothing left.

"Wait… They've separated and are heading in different directions… We'll just encourage him to go to Pride's brat by walling off the other hall ways. I want to see why he thinks the brat can exterminate the Ishbalin on sight. If he lives, I'll take care of clean up duty." Envy spoke in a slightly pleased tone as he hit a few buttons on the panel in front of the screens and the two of the three hallways slowly closed in making it seem like there was none there ever to begin with.

As Envy smirked as he watched the Ishbalin with a x-scar on his face walk down the hallway unknowing that the passage had just been closed off, Lust looked at him with a frown as Gluttony pouted for not getting his meal. Stretching his back as he stuck his arms into the air, he turned towards the door before looking back at Lust and Gluttony. "Keep watch of the twerps and alert me when everything is almost set. Tonight is the night to see if the Elrics or that boy has the guts to make a Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

Three hallways. Great, just great. Why couldn't they have a sign to say this way to the research lab or the Philosopher's Stone? Damn people for making everything harder then it needs to be. Just as I was about to get Edward to go off about how I knew nothing about alchemy to and he'd probably explain a few things to me during his rant. Sighing to myself as it would have to wait for another day; I look down the three hallways before placing my hand onto the ground and leaving a barely visible mark. I knew I would have to use them here to keep track of the Elrics as there was no doubt we were going to head in different directions.

As I reached in for my scroll that held my most valuable weapon within, Edward looked down all three passage ways trying to see if he could see anything down them. "Damn, I guess we're going to have to split up and try to find something that leads up to something about the stone. I think I should take the path on the right, Al go on the left and Naruto straight ahead. If you find anything report back to here. After thirty minutes, come back and we'll see if we made any progress."

I nodded as it was the best plan suited for the situation we were in and my ultimate technique could make things much faster. Biting my thumb and wiping the blood onto the seal of the scroll, two kunai with three prongs popped out and into my other hand. "Here, take these with you so everything can go faster if you find anything. They'll summon me in an instant to the spot you throw the kunai. Its best to be in the ground as I'll be alerted to it faster, but it isn't a necessity."

Edward looked at me oddly as he took one of the kunai, not sure if to believe me while Alphonse took it without a doubt in his mind. The young boy just seemed to be too gullible for his own good. Oh well, he was still a boy at heart and he would grow even if his body was a suit of armor. Edward on the other hand seemed to be distrusting of my motives and would turn his back on me in an instant. It wasn't that he didn't have a good heart, he just didn't know me and everything about me seemed to be rubbing him the wrong way. Hell, I knew the me of now would rub me five years ago the wrong way.

Sighing lightly as he pocketed it, probably not going to use it as Alphonse placed it within his armor, I walked to the hallway he delegated to me. "Alright then, if I don't see you in a little over thirty minutes, I'll come looking for you."

Once they both nodded and took their hallways, I walked down mine with a little worry. I knew something was going on as I felt like I was being watched. Add in the feeling of being hunted and I was not a happy camper. I had that feeling when we were in the crowd as we came through to get here, but I kept quiet about it trying to figure out who it was but was unable to find a source with some many people. Hearing an odd sound in the distance, I narrowed my eyes as it almost sounded like stone being set on stone and I had a feeling at least one of the passage ways had been sealed off.

Growling in my throat as I caught the scent of someone following me, the same someone that was giving me the feeling of being hunted, I was about to turn on them when I narrowed my eyes at the closed quarters of the hallway. I would not be able to use my full arsenal if I needed to if it happened to be a mild threat. …Well I could, but there would be a higher chance of me being injured in the process. It was just a precaution that was drilled into my mind over the years not to take any major risks against any opponent unless there was no other option.

Continuing forward, I began to look for a room that would provide me room to fight and hide me so I would become the hunter. But there was no such luck as not a single door was found; just more hallways. Creating two clones, I sent them in different directions as I headed down the left passage. I knew there was a chance that I would run into Alphonse going this direction; however I had to take it as I really didn't want to showcase my skills at the time being. I cursed as he still was following me as the clones had not caught his attention at all meaning this guy could see through them or had a really good guess.

I was partially attempt to use my father's technique and go back to the original tri-pass to follow this pursuer, but something told me he was strike at anyone that was following him. I could now see his shape and he was definitely a male and the more of him that became visible, the more it seemed that this man was the State Alchemist killer known as Scar. Well, that is my luck. The Fuhrer had ordered me to kill the man on sight and now here he was. All I had to do was find a perfect sight to finish him.

Finding a rather large door, I decided to enter it. It caught me off guard as the room was filled with creatures that I could not describe. Yet some of them looked to be human. Scratch that, some were human but I could tell something was off about them. Taking a look at all of them, for a moment, not sure what was going on, I decided to ask the most human of all of them. She seemed to be weary of me as I neared, not that I could blame her. I could see her eyeing the chain to my pocket watch and knew why she was looking at me with distrust. "Don't worry, I'm not here to do anything to you and I'll free you if you answer my question."

The look she gave me was an odd one. Her eyes seemed to become almost snake like and at that moment I could tell she was a chimera like the rest but until I asked, she showed no signs of being one. "You lie. The only freedom you could grant me is death and I will not die until I expose the military's secret of the Ishbal Rebellion and what they do people that know the truth!"

Well, at least now I know why she was locked up and transmuted. Threatening an army with soldiers that could perform such an act was not a smart idea, but I had a feeling she was being held her long before those thoughts ever crossed her mind. Looking her in the eyes, I placed my hands in my pockets and shook my head at her. "No, I am not lying to you. I will free and give you safe passage out of this building if you give me any useful information about what this place is and what happened to all of you."

Her eyes narrowed at me; however I could tell that her resolve to refuse me faltered as her eyes flickered for a moment before widening. Catching the reflection in her eyes, I turned around just as she yelled out to me. "Look out!"

I was barely able to dodge as a tanned armed tried to grab my head but instead hit the bars of the female chimera's cage and cracked them. "Alchemy that is used for destruction, huh? Must have been meant for human flesh since it didn't destroy the metal bars… Am I right, State Alchemist killer?"

The tanned skin man did not respond as he stood up straight. Not that I figured he would, I was just hoping he would be slightly hospitable to at least answer my question. He struck again, attempting to grab my head once more. I had to admit, he some decent speed but I was far faster and easily able to get myself out of his range. Too my surprise he had great foot work as he quickly changed directions at full speed and struck at me. This time I only ducked under his strike before slamming my fist into his stomach. As he stumbled back a few steps, I quickly followed with a round house that caught him in the chest send him into and through a lion chimera's cage.

As the creature began to attack the man, I was about to turn to the snake chimera once more when a few streaks of red light caught my eye before blood splattered onto my face. I didn't bother to wipe the blood off as the man known by the military as Scar stood up, looking rather pissed. If I did, I knew he wouldn't hesitate to attack and try to put an end to this fight. Pocketing my hands once more, I smirked as it seemed to irritate the Ishbalin that I was so lax right now, not even worried about what he could do to me. "Surrender now and I'll let you live, Scar. I know my orders are to kill you on sight, but I don't feel like it right now so it is best that you leave if you don't want to end up even worse than that chimera you just killed."

Scar just glared at me as he was becoming infuriated by the second and I could tell it. However he reeled in his anger and I knew he was concentrating it to make him stronger then before. I had to admit he was quite level headed as I was getting into his head a little already as I doubt he really had this much of a challenge from anyone until now. To my surprise, he finally spoke as he wiped the blood of his face. "It seems you know more about me then I do of you, alchemist. But I won't let that deter me from the path my God has given me and surrendering isn't an option."

I only shook my head at his stubbornness and I knew he wouldn't have surrendered. For some reason I found myself in a playful mood and I quickly put the blame on a certain cat demon that was having some fun torturing the Elrics. I don't know why, but a statement came to mind and I just blurted it out without thought. "Yeah, well my God is a vengeful God and he hates me. I was thinking of converting for protection, but then I realized he would kick your God's ass to screw me over."

Note to self, insulting another's God is a very, very bad idea. He was on me faster then I could utter another syllable and once more I was barely able to dodge his attack. I saw that this time he had put more effort into the attack as it had blown open the cage with the snake chimera. Oh well, I did offer her freedom and at least she would get it this way. To my surprise, he grabbed one of the undamaged bars with his right hand and threw it at me just as it exploded into many pieces. Clasping my hands together, a burst of wind formed and blew them back at him and he ran through them without flinching as the metallic fragments cut into his flesh.

As he was about to near me, I was ready to jump when something caught my eye and I froze. The blood splatter from the lion had reminded me of my daughter's own death as it was eerily similar. Now I could see her body once more instead of the lions and now I was in the Cloud with my hands covered in blood from ripping the ones responsible for her death to smithereens. Organs littered the ground as I clutched her lifeless body in my arms, trying to bring her back to life. Nothing I did worked. Nothing at all. I could see the Raikage in the background with his head turned in the opposite direction, but that only made me angrier for some reason. Before I could react though, I felt someone grab my head and that set me off.

Chakra exploded around me and sent Scar flying as I felt my vision contract and become more focused on my target. Some of Kyuubi's chakra had remained in my body after she had gained her freedom and I wasn't hesitating to use it now. It wasn't much, but enough to give me a great enough boost in power to keep him from turning my brain into mush. All I could see was red and I wanted vengeance for what had happened. I didn't care who got in my way. They would all pay for letting my future die like this!

I held out my own hand as I began spiraling the chakra that I sent to it and the second jutsu Jiraiya ever taught me formed in my palm. It was out of control at first, but I quickly reined it back into a sphere. I saw the Ishbalin pull himself back to his feet and snarled as the chakra was influencing me for the last time as I knew this was the last of the fox's chakra within me. With a few steps, I was on him and I pushed my Rasengan into his chest before he could even react. I could hear his scream from the pain as my technique rip and tore into his stomach and just as it was about to reach his organs, a strange power washed over me.

It felt like the nekomata at first, but it wasn't. It was the scythe's aura that was washing Kyuubi's chakra from my system. I quickly realized what I was doing and released my technique as Scar fell to the ground and grasped his stomach. The scythe wanted him alive; I could tell that much but why I was unsure of. Letting its aura fill me a little more, I looked down as Scar looked up at me just as my eyes reverted back to normal. "Leave now before I'm forced to carry out my orders to execute you. You still have a purpose in this world and I'm not going to be the one that ends it if I can help it."

As he looked up at me, I heard a chuckling from the other side of the room and my vision turned to see a young man with long green hair in spikes that spread around his body. "My, my. A little lenient are we? He's killed over a dozen State Alchemist and many other soldiers that got in his way of his goal. And here you are, going to let him go? And I thought Pride picked a good little soldier for us. Man, this blows. Oh well, I'll get rid of both of you then before heading to check on the Elric twerps."

My eyes narrowed as I heard him speak. It also made me wonder who this Pride was but the way the scythe vibrated in his presence, it made me think he was talking about the Fuhrer as he had the same feel to him. As my scythe begged for me to release it, I nearly gave in as I reached back for it before stopping. I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I didn't want to use it just yet. Maybe it was because it was telling me to use it or that I wasn't ready to use the power the cat bestowed onto me.

With a quick hand seal, I created two clones as I left my hand in the air as I began to form another Rasengan, only this one had far more power. I can feel my eyes flickering once more and they had stopped the young man in his tracks. I smirked seeing this as I added some of my sage chakra to the technique as the clones spiraled it faster until four long blades formed around it transforming my Rasengan into the deadliest technique in my arsenal; the Rasenshuriken. Taking my eyes off the mysterious young man, I looked back at Scar as he frowned looking at him as well before turning to me. "I'll retreat for now, but I'll be back alchemist. You can count on that."

As he quickly left the room, I noticed the young man growl as I was letting Scar get away but I was not going to let him go anywhere. Just as both of my clones dispersed, I jumped into the air to give me a better angel so I wouldn't accidentally free the chimeras before throwing it towards the now moving man. It was a little behind him and he was sure I missed until it went off and the circular blade of wind it caused sliced through him, slicing his body into two perfect pieces. I narrowed my eyes as there was no blood, just a purplish-red like substance that oozed out along with these red stones. As I looked at the creature's blood, I realized that this was the blood on the Fuhrer's sword this morning and I quickly took it as he was the one to catch the wrong side of the Fuhrer's blade.

Shaking my head, I pocketed a few of the stones to have them checked out by someone as I didn't know what they were. I looked around the cages and checked that all of them were secured before turning back to the snake chimera's cage. I knew she wouldn't be there, I was just hoping that she would have stuck around to answer my question. Sighing lightly, I was about to walk out when I heard her grunting as if she was struggling with something. Turning in the direction of the grunt, I noticed that she was trying to free another of the human like chimera so I decided to help. Pulling out an explosive tag, I wrapped it around the bars. "Everyone back up. This should do it."

Just as they did as I asked and I was out of the way, I activated the tag and it went of taking the bars with it. It was just enough to uproot some bars for him to escape as he came out of the cage while the woman chimera turned to me. "Why are you helping us?"

I shrugged as I really didn't have an answer as I moved to the other human chimera's cage before doing the same for it. As he was freed as well, I walked over to her and placed my hands in my pocket and spoke in a low voice. "Because everyone deserves a second chance and you can go back into the world and still be accepted as you once were if you choose to. If not, you can take your revenge out on the military. Either way, it doesn't matter to me. My only goal is to revive my daughter and for that I need the Philosopher's Stone and I'll do anything to get it."

Seeing her flinch as the other two chimeras join her, both not hearing what I said. As I was about to walk away, I heard her voice once more. "This place was created by the military and Homunculus for the manufacturing of false Philosopher's Stones like the ones you pocketed and chimeras like us. We were imprisoned here and turned into chimeras because we knew the truth of why the Ishbal rebellion started."

I only nod as I walked to the entrance of the room now knowing why the Fuhrer ordered me to destroy anything that could come back to haunt the military. I wouldn't do it because it seemed the military was the one at fault and it deserved to have its secrets out in the open. "Thank you, you three may leave now. Maybe we'll meet again, but the next time it might be because the Wind is after you. If that day comes, call for Naruto and he'll appear, not the Wind."

And with that I left the room in a flash of light and appeared at the marker I left at the first triple hallway. I narrowed my eyes as there was a wall blocking the path Edward went and there was rubble around the entrance Alphonse had gone in. Yet neither had thrown their kunai so it either meant they were fine or they were taken out before they had a chance to call for my help. Looking at the two, I felt Alphonse was in more trouble then Edward and went down into his hallway, hoping for the best.

Minutes went by and I found nothing and I was beginning to worry as I was traveling the hallways at traveling speed. It wasn't my full speed; however it was a precaution so just in case that I couldn't spot them they could spot me. I quickly came upon a room with what seemed to be metallic fragments scattered across the room. However the biggest thing that caught my attention was the armored hand that seemed to come from a suit of armor. I quickly picked it up and examined it before sighing in relief as it wasn't Alphonse. But that left me with the question of who would attack a suit of armor and for what purpose unless it was like Alphonse…

I frowned when I came up with that conclusion. It wasn't too farfetched as with the chimeras and the red stones I picked up, something was going on. Leaving the room with more urgency then before, liking what I was finding here less and less. There was no doubt the military was corrupt, but something had to behind it and I was beginning to believe it was these Homunculus that kept finding their way of being mentioned to me. Nibi had purposely mentioned it to me today and now with the snake chimera saying this place was made by them, it was confirmation that they held a lot of power in this world.

Stopping on a dime, I felt the pull of the kunai I gave Edward and without hesitation I flickered over there. The building had many curves and turns making the flicker last longer then it normally would to cross the distance, however I was still there within a few seconds to see a woman with long black hair with her fingers extended like lances towards Alphonse's blood seal. There was a pudgy man with no pupils in the room as well, but what surprised me was the young green haired man I had split in two was in the room, looking a little worse for the wear as it seemed he hadn't completely recovered from my Rasenshuriken.

I quickly analyzed the circumstances and quickly came to the conclusion that this was a hostage situation, manly due to them holding Alphonse and threatening Edward with his brother's life. The women looked at me with surprise as the green hair man growled loudly. "You again! How in the hell did you get here so fast?! You were on the other side of the complex!"

Closing my eyes, I refused to answer him as I focused on the kunai I knew Alphonse had in his possession. It normally didn't work if it wasn't stuck in the ground, but if it was within ten meters, I could still use the Flying Thunder God if it was necessary and it was definitely needed right now. Opening my eyes once more, I looked at the green haired man before looking towards the woman. "What's needed to insure Alphonse isn't harmed?"

The woman only smiled as she pointed to prisoners caught in the other room. "Transmute them to make a stone for us and we'll let him go."

"What could you Homunculi need a stone for?! You can't use it! Only alchemist can!" Edward yelled as he was losing his cool over the entire situation.

I bit my lip as he more then likely knew what was needed to create a true stone and combined with his brother being held hostage, he was going to freak out soon. Something had to be done and I was going to be the one to do. "Alright, I'll do it… Just pull back your lances from Alphonse so I now you won't betray us. Then I'll transmute them to create the stone for you."

"Don't do it Lust. He's trying to play negotiator and please everyone." The green haired one told the woman as he cracked his knuckles and seemed to be itching for a rematch against me. Edward was looking at me oddly, but he quickly caught onto what I was doing and kept his mouth shut.

Lust however did as I asked as she pulled back her lances enough to let Naruto see she had no intent of killing him. "It doesn't matter Envy. If he will willingly do the transmutation for us, then there is no reason to hold Alphonse for ransom. We'll still keep him prisoner to make sure he does it so he'll keep his end of the deal."

As Envy growled at her, I made my move as I appeared in front of her in a flicker of light. Her eyes widened as I my foot caught her throat and knocked her away from Alphonse as I formed another Rasengan in my palm just as the pudgy man slammed into me. That was actually painful as the weight combined with the speed he was traveling dislocating my shoulder and snapped one of my ribs. Having worse happen to me, I winced in pain before delivering my ball of chakra into his face. To my horror, opened his mouth and bit through my Rasengan as if it was a tasty jaw breaker. However it still had a bad effect on him as the rest exploded in his face, knocking him back in the opposite direction I hit the ground.

I heard Envy scream for them to leave and I quickly pull myself off the ground to see Edward glowing an eerie color as he stood in the liquid substance from one of the tanks in the room. Not sure what was going on, my eyes widened as Edward was able to transmute without even clapping and shot out an artillery like shell from his automail straight towards the three Homunculi. They managed to dodge, but quickly left the room just as the wall exploded from the south. My attention quickly turned towards the wall only to see Armstrong rush in with a woman with short brown hair, who looked at Edward in shock as he looked over to them.

Without hesitation, she tackled him out of the liquid as Armstrong quickly headed towards Alphonse. Grabbing my left shoulder in pain as I knew they were safe now, I grunted as I forced my shoulder back into place. As I was about to give chase to the Homunculus, Armstrong stopped me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Stop. We have the place surrounded. There is no way anyone can escape. Besides, you need medical attention."

I truly wanted to believe him; however I knew they would having learned what I had today. Looking into the glass as I caught his comment about needing some medical attention, I was quite surprised that the entire left side of my body looked like it was just steam rolled. I winced as the pain finally was beginning to come to me. "Damn, that pudgy bastard got a better hit then I thought."

Spitting out some blood and wiping my mouth, I limped after Armstrong out as he carried the Elrics out before hearing the woman's voice who tackled Edward. "Here, let me help you."

I could only nod as she gingerly wrapped her arm around my back and leaned my left side against her. I hated that I actually needed some help, but I had underestimated this world and it quickly gave me a slap in the face and showed me its true power. Now I knew not to hold back as there were some enemies here that could cause me serious damage. And without Kyuubi, this was going to take a little while to recover from. That is one thing I will miss from the fox.

Oh well, at least I have a guardian cat looking over me in this world. Now if I only knew what she was up to.

(Naruto's POV End)

* * *

(Nibi's Point of View)

"Well I'll be damned." Rolled off my tongue as I watched my mate be helped out of the lab. I hadn't expected him to get this hurt, but then again he probably didn't know how strong the Homunculus were. I knew a few represented a challenge for my mate if they caught him off guard.

Gluttony and his pure strength combined with his formidable speed and furious appetite; Pride with his all seeing eye and quick reflexes; Greed and his ultimate defense and Envy if he used his true form and attacked Naruto. Lust and Sloth were no threat to my Naruto as Lust lances wouldn't be fast enough to harm Naruto and Sloth would only help Naruto if she used any water against him. Now if it was my Sloth he would be a major threat to him, but Dante killed him claiming him to be a hindrance to her cause.

Shaking my head as I sat on the prison next to the lab, covered in the shadows once more, my eyes never left my mate as he was helped into the military ambulance with the Elrics. It seemed he still had some of his fire burning within him, if only a little. Now I had to help call more of it out. Hm, I'm going to visit the island Naruto scent the two toad sages. Maybe they can help me bring back his fire.

As I stood up, I looked at the van with my mate in it and smiled lightly as I whispered into the shadows and wind. "In due time my love… All in due time everything will be fine."

(End of Nibi's POV)

* * *

**A/N2:** Well there is the third chapter to The Wind Alchemist. I know I took a few scenes from the old Search for the Philosopher's Stone and added them in but other then one other event in the near future; that will be the only thing that will be taken from my old story. As for the Nibi Point of Views for any of you women out there, do not kill me. Nibi isn't exactly a woman, she is a demon. If I need more explanation then that, I'm sorry because I can't come up with a better one that won't get me castrated while being crucified. Anyways… If any of my readers have any other questions, please leave them in a review.

P.S.: The Naruto Chronicles have been updated for anyone that wants to know. Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for a late update. I was fix-stated with other things and this chapter had me tripping over myself on how to write. Also, while I am keeping to the first series of the anime I will be throwing in things from the manga and Brotherhood.

**Note**: Fixed some major mistakes I missed. If anyone sees any more, please report it to me.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

I've learn something today as I lay on the pretty damn comfortable bed in my room. I really, really hate being asked the same question multiple times.

You would think they would have figured it out by now; I don't have anything else to say! But no, these guys are so dumb they couldn't even pass a basic education test and therefore, do not understand what the hell is coming out of my mouth. I swear, if I hear that question one more time I'll snap and go on a massive killing spree.

"So tell me, what were those Humonculo things again?"

That's it. I'm killing this inquisitor. He's pushed me too far and I'm have to kill him. He deserves death and I'll be doing the investigation unit a favor by bathing in his blood.

"Now, now Wind." I hear the Fuhrer's voice as I pulled a kunai out of my pouch before I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. When and how he entered my room, I'll never know. Maybe I was so distracted by this jack hole he slipped in or that my senses are dulling, but it didn't matter as he was here now. "He's just doing his job. There is no reason to get so hostile. …But I think I'll take it from here."

I watch with satisfaction as the inquisitor realized how close I was to killing him before he quickly left the room. Turning my attention to the Fuhrer, I sit up slightly as Nightingale jumped into my lap and begun purring away. I automatically began stroking her spine as I keep my eyes on him as he walked over to the window and looked outside of it with a frown. "Silence the room for me."

While I was surprised at his demand and his knowing that I had a privacy technique, I did as he asked with a single hand seal. The room glowed a soft blue for only a moment before it reverted to its regular self. I noticed my other cats had gone into a panic from the glow, but I continued to give the Fuhrer my full attention as he continued looking outside.

I was curious as to what he was going to say, but I knew I wouldn't have to wait long. He liked to get to the point and this was no different as he turned towards me and gave me a flat stare. "Wind, I wish to know your involvement with the Death Cat?"

Well, that was something I didn't figure would come up this soon. While I had expected it somewhat, this was a little sooner then I expected to be asked about my relationship with the two tail.

Hell, did I even know what my relationship with her was? It was difficult to answer as the same reason I think I'm falling for her is the same reason pushing me from her and until I heard it from her from her mouth, I wasn't sure what to believe. Something told me the cat wouldn't come right out and say it and was waiting for something.

"That depends on why you wish to know. Until I am sure on exactly what is going on around here, I cannot give you that answer especially if you are working with the other Homunculus?" I responded letting the Fuhrer know I knew what he was now.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, it just took a little investigating and along with my ability to detect chakra, even if it is faint, allowed me to see what he truly was. And that scythe help out tremendously as I was beginning to understand what it was saying.

The Fuhrer surprised me however. Instead of getting an angry snarl or any reaction like that, he instead simply shrugged and continued to look out the window. "I tell you I am no longer working for them, at least now that my true master has returned. My job has now turned to giving her information and I want to make sure you are on my side."

"So it was the hell cat that created you?" I asked as a clearer picture began to form before me. "I see now… Then to be perfectly honest, Nibi is close to that of a lover but I'm unsure of everything as it stands now with all that has happened. However, we both desire the same thing… To bring our child back to life."

Seeing him nod, I wondered what was going on in his head. But I didn't have to wait long to know. "She mentioned that to me last night, but she did not say it was yours too. But nevertheless, it is good to know there is someone I can trust that can hold his own against my fellow Homunculi that won't betray master's cause."

"However, to keep from being detected by their master we need to continue working as before. It won't be hard to fool her, but you will have to complete the missions she gives me for you to make sure. Is that acceptable, Wind?" The Fuhrer asked me as he finally turned around and looked me in the eyes.

Sighing a moment as I ran my hand through my hair, I could only shrug my shoulders before I reached out and grab my pack. "Seeing as it is the only way to keep you from harms way my Fuhrer and it will benefit both Nibi and my search to bring our child back, it will be done."

Digging into it, I removed a single scroll before biting my thumb and drawing blood. Rolling the scroll out, I wiped my blood on the scroll before a small bird appeared with a small compartment attached to its leg. "Use this bird to contact me discretely and silently. The chamber where the paper is will only open for me and with a drop of your blood, you."

"I see…" The Fuhrer commented before catching the message holder I threw to him and examining it. "This is quite ingenious. I might have to make this standard procedure so some of the military's secrets don't leak out to the public domain as they have been."

Watching him examine it before tossing it back, the Fuhrer smiled once more before motioning towards the door. Understanding that I had visitors, I released the jutsu as a knock on the door came. "Well, that is all I wanted to know. Oh, by the way you have a week off to recover, Wind. So use it well!"

Opening the door, the Fuhrer smiled before patting the armored suit on the chest "Good to see you Alphonse. I was just going to see your brother."

"Oh… Thank you, Fuhrer." Alphonse respectably said as he allowed King Bradley by, who was walking a brisk pace as he probably had work to do.

Moments later, before Al could even close the door, a soldier ran up and almost barged in. "Sir! Have you seen the Fuhrer come by here? He was suppose to be in office…"

"He's fine, soldier. As long as he is within the Central office, don't panic and use your brain. Think what would the Fuhrer be doing out of his office after a few soldiers have been injured and are located within Central." I stopped him before looking him straight in the eyes to convey what I was speaking.

It was an effective way to get people to listen to you, but some were immune… Like that god damned interrogator!

"Thank you sir! I know where he is now!" The soldier responded before rushing down the hall as he had a good feeling the Fuhrer was at the elder Elric's room.

Shaking my head as the door finally closed, I noticed Alphonse had begun playing with the cat he had adopted. "Are you sure it is fine that I leave him here?"

Smiling at the kid, despite the fact he was only a suit of armor, I nodded as I slid to the side of my bed and out from under the sheets. "It is absolutely fine. Even if I'm not here to take care of them, Lira will be here everyday to do so for me. So don't you worry, your cat will be fine."

I could tell that had comforted Alphonse, but I could see something was wrong. Okay, that was I lie. I could hear there was something wrong as his voice seemed more subdued. It was physically impossible to see that there was anything wrong. He couldn't show a visible emotion… Except that one time when he blinked.

Not even sure how that was even physically possible, I shook my head before lifting my body off the bed before I began searching through my clothes, finding something suitable. "So you want to tell me what's wrong while you are here?"

There was no doubt in my mind Alphonse was shocked, especially after he gasped and turned his head swiveled towards my direction. Before he could even utter another syllable, I stopped him. "I know these kind of things, Alphonse. As a ninja, I was trained to understand emotions… Something I never really was able to do properly until recently."

"You were a ninja?" The metallic boy stated, stunned yet questioning as I hadn't said that before.

"Yes, but we're not on the subject of me here. We're talking about you. Now spill or I'll have to tie you down to tell me." I commented, letting him know he wasn't going to leave without telling what was wrong. Something happened to him at the fifth lab and I wanted to know what.

Seeing the boy look at me with a flat face, which at least was normal as suit of armors shouldn't even have faces like his, I really began to wonder what had happened when he looked down and clenched his fist. "I… When both of you went in, I was attacked by another suit of armor with a soul transmuted to it."

Becoming a little more interested, thinking at first it might have been something trivial, I now gave him my full attention as I laid my clothes on the table and sat down. "While he couldn't hurt me… It is what he said that is causing me to wonder if my… If my existence here now isn't something that was fabricated by another…"

Narrowing my eyes for a moment, I waited to see if Alphonse would continue. When he didn't, I moved over towards him. Before he knew it, I brought my foot into his metallic head and knocked it off. "You really are stupid."

Scrambling to get his helmet as I picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom, he placed his head back on before yelling at me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed before simply turning and gazing towards him. "What person would sacrifice his own limbs to create a puppet soul that would do whatever he wished yet treat him like his own brother? …There isn't a single damn one and I have known a lot of people that did fucked up things!"

Watching as Alphonse jumped back in surprise, scaring all the cats in the room, I turned my head from him and sighed. "Alphonse, I don't know what happened between you and your brother, but I do know this. He loves you and whether you may be a puppet soul or not, that is all that should matter."

Having a good feeling that I had made Alphonse at least think about those factors, factors he had probably forgotten about those and focused on only what the other suit had told him, Naruto opened his bathroom door. "You should go see your brother… He's probably worried about you."

Walking in and closing the door, I sighed and rubbed my temples lightly. I can now understand what Pa and Ma had gone through with me, to a small degree at the least. But at least now, Alphonse won't think of running off. There was no doubt in my mind that was what he would have done if he went to his brother first.

Setting the shower to how I prefer it, I was glad to hear the outside door click signifying Alphonse had left. At least I did one good deed today!

(Naruto's PoV End)

* * *

(Nibi's Point of View)

God, now I remember why I hate trying to be considerate. No one listens to me, even if I could kill every single person here with my bare hands!

"No, I'm afraid I can't help you…" The man said to me as I looked at the entrance to the Devil's Nest.

I twitched as my chakra began to flare. I had to interrogate three people, kill one of them, ask a few people around town and all I ever got was 'I'm afraid I can't help you.'

The hell if this guy didn't know if he was here! The chimera I killed had a god damned match box with Devil's Nest on it so he had to at least be here. Grabbing him by the throat, I slammed him against and almost through the wall.

Screams filled the streets as the civilians around panicking and fleeing seeing what I had done. However, I paid no heed to them as I growled and my fingers lengthened into claws, cutting into the flesh of his neck. "Listen here you worthless pile of shit, either tell me whether Greed is here or not or I will fucking rip your throat out and devour your intestines before your friends!"

I think he's listening now. The sheer amount of terror on his face could tell me that, but it was the smell of urine trickling down his leg that let me know he would listen. "HE'S INSIDE WITH THE OTHERS! Please don't kill me!"

Tossing him to the side as he no longer had any purpose, I no longer was going to go with the 'nice' approach. It wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I might as well go with what all bijuu do best. Cause havoc and destruction. Those things seem to get people's attention and fast.

Breaking down the door with a single kick, I entered with my chakra burning around me. Almost immediately, half a dozen people jumped before me, all of them being chimera. However, I cared not what they were as my target was now standing in my presence. "Greed… GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!"

The look on his face would have been priceless if I had not been pissed. Having most of my time spent trying to find this place after visiting the toads and informing Pride of his new duties kind of helped the fact that I was trying to bring my child back to life!

I could tell his henchmen were about to do something and at least Greed could tell I wasn't in a good mood. "Stand back immediately… All of you will be slaughtered if you try anything."

Seeing that they were listening, Greed stepped towards me before pocketing his hands. "Well, well. I wouldn't have expected to see you right after getting free, mother. What is it that you want of me?"

Not in the mood for his attitude, I struck out and grabbed him by his hand, my clawed hands tracing his Ouroboros tattoo. "Enough with the shit, Greed. I have enough to deal with and I won't hesitate to erase every last part of your being! I need you for a job."

Greed knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was going to have to listen to me as I let him go and he began to rub his hand. "Geez, alright. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll handle it."

"Good. Now that you are listening, I will warn you once, if you fail I won't hesitate to obliterate you and create a new Greed." I laid my law down, letting him know the stakes before continuing. "You are to head to the Ishbalin territory to a city called Loire. Nothing is happening there yet, so you won't have much to do…"

"But, that will be the final point where a Philosopher's stone will be created thanks to Dante's manipulation of the military." I announced I knew of her plans know thanks to Pride's information.

I knew Greed knew what I wanted off him immediately as he smirked. "Ah, so you want me to move in and claim the stone for you just like old times? Fine, I'll do so but I want to know what in it for me."

Outstretching my palm, a golden energy spewed out of my palm in a fiery sphere like pattern. I simply smirked as Greed immediately could tell what the orb was. "I will give you this, a Spirit of Immortality, if you succeed and follow my instructions like a good boy."

Dismissing it, I knew there was no need for Greed to even answer. He wanted everything there was to have, so he would obey me now that he knew what I was prepared to hand over to him. It might have been much, but I would do anything just as my other half would. "Just make sure it doesn't fall into the hands of others, that is all."

"You have my word, mother. I will make sure soon as the stone is created, I will protect it with my life to give it to you." Greed responded, a devilish grin spewing from his mouth.

I only grinned back before turning away. "That is good my son. Now I'll be on my way… Be sure to watch for any signs of my presence. I will keep you informed of what's going on."

With a billow of dust, I disappeared into the shadows, seeking my next target. This one would be even harder, but I had no choice.

I had to cross back to my home world to see if there was anything I could salvage of my ex-vessel. After all, she held the key that would make all of this work.

(End of Nibi's PoV)

* * *

(Edward's Point of View)

God, I hate it when Winry is around. It not because she isn't one my friends or someone I don't care for, it is just that she chews me out for every little thing when it comes to my automail! At least this time she didn't chew me out as badly as she has done before, but still…

At least Al is back to normal. He had been acting kind of strange until he came right out and said what was on his mind. At least he doesn't hate me for causing him to lose his body, but I wonder what made him think that he was a puppet soul? Eh, that doesn't matter. What matters is he's back to normal.

"EDWARD! Will you listen to me?" Brought me back to the world as I got hit upside the head with a wrench.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY WITCH?" I screamed back, for some reason feeling the need to curb my cursing. I normally didn't do that much, only around Winry it seems.

Hearing her huff and turn from me, I sighed before she finally spoke. "You kind of zoned out and I asked you if we are at his room yet. I kind of want to see Al's new kitten!"

Feeling a large bead of sweat falling from the back of my head, my eyes twitched and I had half a mine of creating the blade out of my automail for fear effect. Thankfully, Alphonse nodded as he pointed to Naruto's door. "Yeah, his room just over here."

Knocking on the door, it didn't take long for there to be a response. However, hearing "Come in." and a familiar female voice really didn't bode well for me. I simply stepped away from the door and pointed to Alphonse. "You first Al."

"Ed, are you afraid she will be half naked again." Alphonse taunted me which caught Winry's ire as she gazed towards me with what seemed to be an unholy rage.

Twitching at my metallic brother, knowing he was trying to get me into trouble, I opened the door before shielding my eyes just in case she happened to be wearing nothing but the towel again. "It is just us! Al wanted to come over and check on his cat before we head out tomorrow."

"I'm not in the towel. You don't have to shield you eyes so don't worry about me pummeling you." I heard Lira speak before sighing in relief as I drop my hand to see she was sitting next to the window, which was oddly open, and peering out as if she was watching something.

Walking in behind me, Alphonse bowed lightly. Why, I don't know. Maybe he thinks she some kind of royalty, which was possible as the clothing she seemed to wear was very elaborate and seemed fit for a woman of high stature. "Hello Ms. Lira. This is our friend Winry."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Winry stated, unsure how to act as Alphonse had actually bowed and I wasn't really doing anything of the sort.

"The pleasure is mine." Lira responded before she turned to me. "Naruto is out training right now. If you wish to speak with him, he's right out there."

Seeing that she had tilted towards the window, I looked out before my jaw almost broke from its hinges. Did he just run up the side of the building to avoid the burst of flames that came from his clone? What the hell was going on here?

Really unable to focus on anything else, I got clocked in the head as I apparently wasn't listening to Winry again before she grumbled and walked out to the window. The next thing I knew I had to cover my ears as she let out a girlish scream. "OH MY GOD! This was the guy you were talking about? He's nothing like what you said… He's a dream boat!"

Twitching my jaw as it hung open, I gave her my best impression of a fish before Lira chuckled at Winry's reaction. "Yeah, he gets that a lot… Especially when he isn't wearing a shirt. …But hands off, he's mine."

Having no clue where she got one of Naruto's blades and pointed it at Winry, who slowly began to back away from the window, I sighed before slipping out to have a word with him. Despite liking his as much as I like Mustang, he was at least someone I could trust right now. He saved Alphonse in a critical situation and I owed him at least that much.

Stopping nearby, making sure to stay out of the way of his battle with his clone, I waited until he noticed me. Thankfully it didn't take that long as he took out his clone with a single blow to the throat that made me cringe. "What is it you want, Elric?"

Twitching at the tone of his voice, I put it aside as he at least make a pun on my small stature. OH GOD DAMMIT! I JUST CALLED MYSELF AN A INSIGNIFICANT PIPSQUEAK!

Getting over my own burn of myself, I sighed before speaking. "I just came by to say thank you for what happened back in the lab… And for helping my brother out a few days ago."

"There is no need to thank me… I was only doing what was best at the time. Besides, if you and your brother stay alive it only benefit me. After all, anyone else searching for the stone is an ally, for the most part."

I couldn't help but frown at that, but he had a point. And at least with that exception at the end, I was pretty sure he was mentioning the Homunculi we ran into at the lab. "No matter, I still owe you for that. …But there are a few things I want to ask."

"You wish to know why I seek the stone, don't you?" Naruto asked as if he seemingly knew what one of my questions was going to be.

Being unable to deny that, I simply nodded as that was one of the things that was bothering me about him. "Yeah, that is one of them. But there are a few other things more pressing then that. One of them has to deal with her as she seems to hold a lot of power here and does that have to deal with how you got your rank?"

It looked as if Naruto was thoughtful for a moment; as if he was contemplating if she did have anything to deal with how he got his rank, it didn't take him long to answer me. "I'm not really sure how she holds power here, but there is no doubt she has strings here so my rank could very well be because of her manipulation, not that it matters as it really means nothing to me."

Understanding where he was coming from, mainly because I never liked to pull my rank on soldiers, I stretching out my shoulder. It felt as if my automail was lagging a bit, probably because it was just installed. "Meh, I kind of figured. She doesn't seem to be the kind to tell you what's going on."

Naruto only nodded in agreement, probably having trouble with her in that department as his eyes twitched at Lira before he turned back to me. "Yeah, she has that bad habit. I swear I won't know what going on till it is almost completely done and then I'll be in a fucked up and caught in a no win situation."

Trying not to laugh at that as I felt like that all the time, I bit my lip before sighing. "There is one other thing I want to know even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer now. …Why didn't you tell us human lives were needed to create the stone?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to give me an answer as it was self explanatory, I sighed once more before scratching the side of my head. "Never mind, I have a good idea of why you didn't. Anyways both Alphonse and I will be heading out to my teacher's place in Dublin. I'll give you a call if I find anything out about the stone."

Getting a simple nod, I turned and was about to walk off when he spoke. "Just like you, I want the stone Edward… But now this, while I will help you get your bodies back, my need for it is still greater then yours."

Rounding on him, I was ready to fight as my fist clenched tightly. How dare he think that we didn't need the stone as much as he did? "And why is that, huh? Do you have any idea of the hell we've been through, do you?"

I hate this bastard. He fucking chuckled at me. I was ready to run up and punch him in the face, despite knowing that everyone from his room and anyone else that heard me yell was watching when he spoke in a silent tone. "I know all too well, Elric… But you know nothing of the feeling of seeing your own child's blood splattered across an entire room while your lover was tortured before her life faded as she had something a group hell bent on destroying the planet wanted."

My entire body froze. It could have been that I was afraid as I had never seen some look so furious that I feared my own life was in danger before. But to be truthful, I think I froze because of what it was he said. Now that I knew at least why he wanted the stone, I had the utmost respect for him, if not a little fear.

Feeling the tension of my body finally begin to release and the fear that had washed over me moments before vanish as if something had possessed me, I panted a few times as I hunched over. Lifting my head so I can see him, I took a few more breathes before finally gathering the strength to speak. "I see now… You want to bring her and your baby back…"

"Only my child… I can accept her fate as it was almost my own. …However, my baby did not deserve what happened to her." Naruto stated as his entire body shook before he fell to a knee as if he began to convulse.

Before I knew it, Lira was at his side and had wrapped him in a comforting embrace. Just as she did that, she looked at me for a brief moment and almost growled at me. "Go away… Now."

Knowing I had probably set off another episode like Hughes did at the hospital, I did as she said. I didn't want to stay any longer, not anymore. But now that I know what I do… I'm not sure if I could use the stone to bring our bodies back.

Not until I was sure that his child was back in his arms.

(Edward's PoV End)

* * *

(Naruto's Point of View)

It was well past the normal time it took me to wake up, but for once I really didn't care. I still had a few days off to recover from what happened at the lab. Sure I was fine now as my body knew how to recover faster thanks to the fox's presence within it for so long, but it still didn't hurt.

Especially if what I think happened last night actually happened.

The last thing I really remember was that I was talking to Edward before telling him the reason I wanted the stone. The rest was kind of a blur as I'm pretty sure I had another seizure like episode. I knew Nibi was there and she was comforting me, but I really don't know how she was doing so.

But now as I lay here in bed, bare as the day I was born, lying next to an equally nude demon cat, I am pretty damn sure some things happened last night. But why would she do such a thing? Wasn't that kind of taking advantage of me, not that I can complain that much as… Damn.

However, it was the principle of the matter. I still wasn't over Yugito yet, despite knowing that she was never really faithful and it was more then likely Nibi that who I had fallen in love with. Not only that, I really didn't trust her too much and I really wasn't going to till I knew everything.

Yet as I laid there with her head on my chest, her purring causing me some very big problems as I wasn't in the mood to really do that now, I sighed as it looked like I wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

Once again, I was glad that I didn't have to work today or anyone come by as that would not be fun to deal with as I didn't want to get mauled by the hell cat. However, something dawned on me as my eyes twitched. Cats didn't purr when they were asleep. "You've been awake this entire time, haven't you?"

"Of course." Was all she had said contently, making me twitch before I groaned as my hand covered my face.

"Will you tell me why we are in bed together, much less naked?" I complained as she finally lifted her head off my head and gave me a shit eating grin.

Seeing her face change rather fast, Nibi sighed making me wonder what had caused her to shift moods suddenly. "I'm sorry… Nothing I did yesterday was able to bring you out of your shock, so I went with the only I could think of. I only meant it only to calm you and get you to sleep…"

"So we did… That's great." I spoke, my anger getting somewhat the better of me as I glare at her.

Nibi only nodded once before looking down, tears streaking down her face. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but you thought I was her and… I… I just can't stand it. I miss our baby too, you know! I just wanted to anything to get rid of that empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, even if it is only temporarily!"

As her words hit me, something I never really thought of before occurred to me. While she was demon, she was just like me. She was an emotional wreck that was desperate to get back what she had lost. And just like me, she was willing to do whatever it took to bring her back.

I felt numb. All this time I had believed I was the only one hurting, but here she was, suffering just as much as I was. Maybe she didn't have to go through all the things I had in my life time, but her heart was bleeding just as mine was as we suffered the one thing any parent dreads.

Unsure of what I was doing as I was listening to my instincts, I gently lifted her head till our eyes met. Trailing the same hand over her face, I wiped the tears from her before bringing my lips to her.

I wasn't sure why I did, but it felt like it was the right thing to do. We were suffering over the same thing so maybe; just maybe, this could help mend our hearts for now. At least until we gained possession over the stone and brought our daughter back.

Just as it felt that she was beginning to bring herself into the kiss, a rapping at the window caught our attention and broke the kiss. For some reason I felt as if the emptiness in my heart had been filled, even if it was ever so slight. But at the window, I caught what it was that broke the kiss.

"Great, the Fuhrer is calling me. …There goes my week vacation." I grumbled before slipping out of bed and opening the window to let the bird in.

As it landed on my shoulder, I opened the compartment and pulled out the note within. Reading it quickly, I suddenly realized why King Bradley had contacted me. "Well… Shit. Looks like I can't ignore this one."

Feeling Nibi next to me, somehow already being dressed if not a little sloppily done, she looked over my shoulder to read the note. She immediately frowned at what she read. "Go and make sure he lives. Now that he knows of the corruption in the military, we need to keep him safe and silent. At least for now. We'll need his credibility after this is all over."

Frowning as I didn't like what she said, I turned towards her only to see she was at my drawer, throwing my clothes at me. "I'm sorry love, but I cannot tell you anything of now. I know you and you will try and stop what is about to happen, so it is best you are left in the dark. Besides, that is when you do your best work."

Gritting my teeth, knowing that something bad was in the future, I was ready to do something before Nibi swept to me. With a quick peck on the lips, she immediately vanished leaving me no way to question her as I had a feeling she wouldn't be around for a while.

Sighing as this was becoming an annoying trend, I slipped the clothes she threw at me before smirking as I saw she had added my cloak to the mix. "You know, I should use this thing soon. After all, that would be a waste if I didn't."

Strapping it to my shoulders, making it look more like a cape, I made sure the cats were fed and water before exiting through the window, closing it to make sure no one got in thanks to a few seals I had placed. Seeing it was sunset, I had to act fast as I knew things would go down quickly and if I wasn't there in time, Hughes would not make it.

Running up the wall and making it to the roof, I had to pull out a map as I had no clue where the hell the street number and apartment I was suppose to go was located. Thankfully, thanks to the fact that everything was symmetrical, it was easy to find the exact spot. However, it was good distance away.

"Well, it is about time I used the modification Nibi has made to this thing." I commented as I raced my chakra through my system before leaping off the building. Closing my eyes for a moment to focus, I lightly clapped my hands together and kept them in that position as I focused onto my cloak.

I immediately felt the pull of the wind around me and it felt as if I hand stepped foot on land. I kept my forward momentum going and rushed towards where I heading, not touching the ground as I whipped by everything faster then I could physically move. So thankfully, no one could see me running on air.

Nearly passing by my target destination, I landed on the roof before glancing back at my cloak with wide eyes. Now that, I hadn't expected. It was as if I was flying, but running. That would save me a load of time as I've heard those trains were killer.

Focusing my attention on my mission, I was tempted to use my sensei's infamous jutsu to get inside when I noticed my target had entered the building with the Fuhrer's secretary, as if she was leading him here. "Great, just great. I'm going to have to deal with one more Homunculi now."

Using my stealth honed through years of training, the years that I was actually trained in stealth, I slipped into an unwitting person's apartment. He didn't know I was here, so I wasn't going to bother him as I quickly exited, making sure to keep the door closed silently.

Seeing the number on the door, I cursed as I was in the three hundreds. The room he was heading to was in the two hundreds. "Lousy fucking apartment building… Don't even bother with one through ninety-nine."

Racing down the stair way, I stopped as I noticed Maes and Ms. Douglas were slowly heading down the hall to the door. It was best I stayed hidden till the right time. However, someone else had the same thought I had. "Damn… the green haired one is hiding just on the other side of the hall with a gun. Now why would that be?"

Thinking as Hughes went in the room; only one thought crossed my mind. They had a back-up plan in case Hughes got out of the trap they had set up for him. While I knew nothing of his abilities, something told me he wouldn't go down easily and get out of it. He was a family man, after all.

Hearing a scuffle, I knew it was just about time to jump out when Hughes burst out of the room. Seconds later, the woman with lances came out after him. But then to my surprise, the morpher had changed into a familiar woman, Maria Ross if he remember her name and shot Lust in the chest, making her back off.

Just as the fake Ross was about to lead them, I decided to change my appearance as well. A quick transformation and I had taken Sasuke's appearance and decided to act. Using a regular knife, not to give myself away, I aimed and took out the fake Ross with a blow straight to the head.

Almost immediately I had to avoid a push knife thrown towards me with very good aim. Now if the speed was better, it could have been a threat but Hughes was only human and it didn't seem we were to powerful in this world.

Despite this, I didn't hesitate as I rushed towards him and grabbed him by the collar and broke through someone door. Seeing a window and ignoring the screams of the wife, I dragged Hughes behind me before jumping through the window, using my body to shield Hughes before landing.

That was a bit awkward as I had to hold bridal style, but I dropped him immediately. "That was not Ross, Lieutenant Colonel. That was the Homunculi that could transform that Edward told you of."

He looked at me for a moment before cursing as he picked himself up. "Fuck, you could have at least told me it was you before we made that jump!"

Jumping over and pushing him away, I rolled away from the lances that pierced the ground where we stood before. "We don't have time for that right now! We've got to get out of here now! Do you have a car?"

"No! I was driven in a cab! How the hell did you get here?" Maes yelled back at me as he took off on foot, running towards Central as I chased behind him.

"I ran!" Was all I said before I pulled out another knife and speedily made a transmutation seal, forming a wall of concrete to block the lances sent towards us as it seemed the female Homunculi wasn't going to give up her chase.

Now if I was on my own and my job wasn't to protect the Lieutenant Colonel, I would have stood my ground and fought her. But since his safety was first and I knew there was two more of these guys, I had to make sure I got him to base.

As Hughes stood besides me, a few of the lances pierced through and barely missed either of us when he looked over at me. "We've got to get to a phone booth and call for help… But I'm not sure if anyone will come to help. Wait… Do you have the direct number to the Fuhrer's office?"

"Better… I've already had someone coming to pick me up before I came across you." I suddenly stated as I noticed a familiar person driving by before… "Oh fuck… Duck!"

As the gun fired, I cursed as his aim could have been better but thankfully the person's aim wasn't too great while driving as the bullets only grazed them. Getting tired of this, I turned to Hughes. "Is there a sewer line below here?"

"Yes but why… AHH!" He didn't even finish. After I heard yes, I broke through the concrete road and dropped us to the sewer water below. Almost gagging as I spat out the horrid tasting water, I knew we couldn't stay here long as I grabbed Hughes' shoulder. "Come on, we've got to move."

After a few moments of running and no one chasing us, I begin to let my guard down. But something wasn't right. They wouldn't have cut off their pursuit so quickly if Hughes was a threat to their plans for what he had found out. So why wouldn't they give chase down here?

As if he had the same thoughts I did, Hughes stopped and began to look around. "Something is seriously wrong about this… Why would they not be coming after us any longer? Unless…"

"Don't even point the finger at me." I growled as I knew what Hughes was getting at. If I was him, I would have had the same thoughts.

Hughes didn't react and instead pointed his push knife towards me. "But I can't be sure either. That very well could have been Ross back there and you could be the one that transforms like Uzumaki said. I'm afraid I'll need proof of who you are."

While he did have a valid point, we really didn't have the time for this. Especially now as it felt as if I was being watched…

I couldn't help but be shocked as the water from behind Hughes began to rise. There was no way they had a creature down here, as if they expected us to go this way. But then an all too familiar feeling began to settle in as it formed around him.

It seemed Maes had noticed something was going on behind him and had turned around to see the water forming behind him. Then suddenly it crashed around him and swallowed him into its stomach.

Not going to allow Hughes to drown, I used a replacement and switch myself with Hughes. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE AND GET BACK TO BASE! I'LL HANDLE THIS!"

Good, it seems Hughes was listening to me now. I'm glad to see that he now believed who I was and ran towards off, knowing where to head. However, now I was in trouble as I couldn't breathe and it seemed as it the water was trying to force its way into my orifices to drown me. It also seemed that this water was much denser then it should have been and that made it difficult to move.

I wasn't going to let that happen and seeing that I had shown off an ability only I could use, there was no use of holding this disguise either. I would have to kill this Homunculi to make sure our everything would go according to plan.

Soon as I released the transformation, I used my chakra enhanced strength in order to move and force my hands together to complete the circuit. Immediately all of her watery body was blown away from me as the force of my winds was too great.

Landing in the water, seeing that she began to form into the shape of Ms. Douglas, I stayed my ground as I looked towards her. "You… Why are you here? What is Pride thinking? Unless… He thinks he can betray us with a new tool at his disposal."

Spitting out the water in my mouth, I gazed at her as my chakra began to soar. "Don't ask me what he is thinking, I just follow my orders. But now that I am here, it is clear I can't let you live."

"What can you do you? You may be strong enough to kill Envy in his human form, but I'm on a whole different level. You can't kill what's not killable!"

I only smirked at her before I raced behind her. She was too slow to even see me move as I landed on her back. This made me grin as this would be a great way to reveal stress as I whispered into her ear. "Well then, won't we have a fun time to see how you die?"

As she turned to me in shock, she had no time to react as I had formed a Rasengan and drove it into her chest. Water began to splatter everywhere as she scream in pain as her water particles splattered all over the sewer.

However, I did not like what I was seeing. All of the water particles simply began to gather together as if there had been no damage caused. But it was no cause to panic as I walked towards her forming body as she yelled out at me. "See! Despite all the pain you may be able to deliver, you can't do a thing to kill me."

"Well I see tearing you apart didn't work. But let's see how you like fire?" I grinned as I went through the necessary seals before breathing in and breathing out a stream of intensely hot flames.

At first it seemed to work as the flames evaporated a lot of the water in the area and even worked on her to an extent. The problem was the more water it put out, the less effective it was as the water was fizzling it out, creating a super heated mist that took away my vision.

I was suddenly swarmed by water that tried to wrap around me as it did to Hughes, but I was ready and easily able to jump back. However, the water lashed out as I was jumping and got me across the chest. Sliding back, I easily stood up as it only stung and hardily did the damage the fat one's tackle did.

"Well, fire was a good idea… But I forgot water puts out fire. But there is something water is very bad against and I know just what that is now." I spoke in a dastardly voice as I noticed Ms. Douglas face was all she had visibly formed to fight me.

I then begin to realize why Orochimaru and any other person like him I knew used such a voice. Not only was it fun, but it made it easier to tell what your opponent was about to do thanks to their reactions. So as she rushed me, I prepared myself

After all my fights with Sasuke, I had finally decided enough was enough. I had to learn lighting jutsu as they were simply too much of a hazard to counter with just about anything else. The thing was, Konoha had practically none. However, the Cloud… Well that was a different story.

Going through a series of seals as Douglas almost on me, electricity began to spark around me as I brought my hands in front. She didn't have a chance as I jacked up my chakra for this, making a dazzling show as bolts of electricity sparked from my chakra.

It seemed as if there was hundreds of them, but it didn't matter as she started screaming as her body began to evaporate almost on contact with each one. And what of her body that wasn't being evaporate was being knocked back from the force. I had taken her face out, but it quickly reformed as it didn't seem to matter as she was liquid.

But it was then when I noticed something. Her body had begun to revert to its normal, bare body as it seemed my electric attack had an effect. It was then the same pinkish-red stones I had collected after I first killed the one that could transform, began spewing out of her mouth as if she had began vomiting.

Picking them up, I gave them a quick looked before I looked down at her then back at them. It was if I had an epiphany as I crushed the stones in my hand, turning them into dust. "I see now… Those stones are your life force and each time you die, you spew them."

Seeing her look up at me, she suddenly transformed into water and attempted to get away. I wasn't going to let that happen as I focused my chakra and used a water jutsu and drained her body back to my direction before I splattered her against the wall.

Soon as she began to reform, I formed another set of seals and was ready to attack. "So all I have to do is keep hitting you until you spew every last one!"

Bolt after bolt, powerfully charged lighting bolts crashed into her like rain. I was not going to let up as I knew if she escaped, she would inform her master and whatever it was Nibi and the Fuhrer had plan would be foiled. I could not allow that to happen as it was the only way I was going to get my daughter back.

As I felt my chakra beginning to lessen faster then it normally would, I finally gave it a rest as I had almost forgot Kyuubi was no longer within me to refill my reserves. But to my surprise, I saw her reforming once again, however, this time she didn't move as the amount of stones around her told me the story.

She might have had one or two left, but she was still alive and I couldn't let her live. Using the only lighting jutsu I had learned in the leaf, I felt like the avenger as lighting burst at the palm of my hands and the sound of thousands of birds chirped filled the sewer passage.

Seeing her terrified look as she looked me in the eyes, felt as if I was killing someone's mother. It stalled my strike as I looked down at her for a moment longer before closing my eyes as another feeling washed over me. "You… You were the Elric's mother, weren't you? Before you turned to what you are now."

The look she gave me didn't matter. It was the eyes that gave it away. They were the same as his… This was the sin that they bared. But despite that, I drove the electricity into her head, her body immediately dispersing into water vapor from the strike.

Ripping my hand from the ground as Chidori was a little excessive for the job; I opened my eyes before turning to where Hughes had ran. "You should have got out of here like I said. What if I had lost?"

"You didn't, so it was best I stayed back anyways." Maes stated before he looked at Naruto sheepishly. "But, the real reason is because I have no clue which way it is to base."

Almost face faulting at what he said, I sighed before walking over to him and led the way. But I know that wasn't the truth to why he had stayed. He did so because he was the head of the Investigations Unit and why he stayed was clear.

He needed to learn everything possible about the Homunculi. And now we knew how to kill them so they wouldn't come back.

(Naruto's PoV End)

* * *

**A/N2**: This chapter was much different then from what I had originally wanted. But I was following the anime's plot too much and decided to break off now. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace Out.


End file.
